The Beast Within
by wheninromeidiverge
Summary: Sam and Dean are not related! AUish! Dean is sent on a "simple" werewolf hunt by John and ends up getting more than he bargained for. The werewolf ends up changing back by itself into a teenage Sam! Dean can't kill a kid, but he's a monster, right? Sam is 18, Dean is 22. John and Bobby are in their fourties. Rated M for language. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

_**Dean is 22, and Sam is 18 ( just turned), John is somewhere in his fourties, I'm not sure...**_

_**If there is anything I got wrong please let me know! I would really like to get reviews on it too please! I'm a semi-new writer so I'd like all the feedback I can get! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**_

**_The Beast Within Chapter_ One**

Dean clawed through branch after branch with his dull green duffle slung over his shoulder. He whacked tree limbs out of the way with his shotgun loaded with salt that never left his hand. There was a slight drizzle after the steady downpour that had just ended after a week. September in Washington meant lots of rain, and it sucked as far as Dean could tell. All because of the mud. Dean absolutely hated the mud. It sucked his boots into the Earth and he had to pull hard to relinquish its hold on him. He swatted away another tree limb before cursing as his foot was submerged in a pot hole uncovered by the constant rain, and it was filled with mud and runoff.

"Damn it! Why the hell did Dad send me out here! He knows how much I hate this shit!" Dean wiggled his foot in the air, trying to unstick the wet soil from his brown boots. He just didn't understand why his dad would make him come all the way out to some godforsaken place on a stupid simple hunt that even an amateur could do! Did his dad not trust him on a harder or more important hunt? Was he a burden? Dean thought back to what his dad had said.

_"Dean, I want you to head to a small town in Washington. There's some stuff going on up there that could be dangerous if left unchecked."_

_ "But Dad, I want to go with you on that demon hunt! I've been on others before, why are you sending me away to some godforsaken place in the middle of nowhere?" Dean was very confused. He was 22 for God's sake! He'd already vanquished at least three other demons before, so why was he not allowed to add another to the list? He just didn't understand where his dad was going with this._

_ "No buts Dean, I need you to go to Washington. I think this is more suited for you right now. I don't want any more arguing. You're going and that's that!" John gave Dean no room for argument as he left. He headed out the door to go meet with a few other hunters so they could take out a group of demons occupying a small town in Ohio. He didn't want to risk anything with Dean._

Dean whacked away another branch before seeing the clearing his dad told him about in his quick text. John had already given Dean all the research he had, but still didn't really have a lot to go on. He was sure it was just a werewolf terrorizing the towns around this large forest in Washington. Nothing more, nothing less. Real simple.

"Guess if I can take this thing out fast enough I can go find my own demon to hunt!" Dean said with false excitement, but he was already planning ahead. After he was done with this hunt it was time to spend some "quality time" with some ladies. He had to actual finish the hunt first before he got ahead of himself.

He also thought it was a werewolf, just not a normal one. Apparently it was first sighted last year by a couple of large game hunters. They were following a small herd of deer, when this huge wolf bolted from the tree line and snagged three deer right off the bat. Once it took notice of the hunters, it charged right at them. They, of course, ran for their lives, leaving everything behind. They ended up coming back later with more people, but it was gone. The deer corpses were gone too, and so was one of the hunter's bags.

The second sighting happened only a few months ago. A couple was hiking through the woods when they had found a man's body with his head separated from his body and multiple teeth and claw marks on him. They thought he was mauled by a bear, but all the bears were supposed to be hibernating still. The local sheriffs and wildlife rangers identified animal prints as wolf paws, shockingly. No wolf had been spotted in that forest for over 30 years. Dean's curiosity was queued with that statement. Even if he had no choice but to do this hunt, it didn't mean he couldn't get excited about it. It was still a hunt after all.

Dean had to set everything up at the clearing before the werewolf could arrive. He tied one end of his camouflage tarp to the base of one tree and to another trees branch that was just above his head as he stood. He gathered some dead leaves, some fallen twigs, and a few medium sized bushes to create a wall around himself. He wanted to make sure he was covered and out of sight. Next was to wait. Dean hated waiting. He always kept fidgeting and moving around, his body screaming to do something. John would he was hyperactive as a kid, and still was as a man.

The drizzle had started into a steady rain as the night approached. It was almost dusk by the time Dean was about to have a fit of impatience. If he had to wait another minute he would just go find the damn thing himself!

"I'm not about to wait in the fucking rain for this thing's furry-", Dean complained, but was cut off when he saw something run past at the opposite side of the clearing. It looked like a really big shadow moving at really fast speeds. He strained his eyes, but didn't have to wait long before a large brown and black wolf was flying out of the trees, snarling and baring its long canines. Dean thought for a moment that he had been detected, but was quickly reassured, maybe, when he saw what came forth next.

This had to be one of the craziest things Dean had ever seen, and that was saying a lot. What had come from the foliage next was a large pack of Wendigoes. There had to have been at least five, seven at the most. Dean had never seen Wendigoes together before. Even crazier was that it looked like they were trying to pick a fight with the wolf!

The Wendigoes surrounded the wolf and circled it, debating amongst themselves if they could take it on. Even with their superior numbers, Dean thought he could sense hesitation and doubt. It didn't take long for one of them to lunge right at the wolf. It charged, shrieking and trying to claw at the beast's flesh. It never knew what hit it. The brave, or stupid, Wendigo's neck was clenched in a vice grip before it even had the chance to fully comprehend that it had lunged into empty space. The wolf moved like lightning. The Wendigo's body fell to the ground limp. The others, forgetting fear, charged in to avenge their fallen comrade. It was almost human of them.

However, they were real match for the wolf. Its speed was almost impossible for Dean to follow, but somehow he managed. He could see the wolf slice at a Wendigo's jugular and succeeded in making its putrid blood spray. Another was ripped apart at the chest, crying out on pain as the wolf clawed its insides. It shriveled to the ground with its organs hanging out, dead. One by one the Wendigoes were dealt with, until only one remained. The wolf stared at it and snarled, seemingly daring it to attack and waste its life. It only stared back, having an inner battle with itself instead. It dared not move, not wanting to be next on the wolf's "kill list".

The inner battle was won, with the better of the two choices coming out on top. It fled, scampering off into the woods, never to return to this area ever again.

Dean's eyes were glued to the beast standing in the clearing, covered in Wendigo blood, and standing gracefully and powerfully. His never left it as the sun finally set, the moon rising with the sun's request for sleep. The stars illuminated the open field and silhouetted the wolf as he glowed in the moonlight. Dean was awestruck, never before had he witnessed a battle so one sided and easily won before. Well, except when he was hunting with his dad, but that didn't compare to the raw animalistic nature of the conflict. It was pure and beastial, at the very core of nature itself. It had woven its way into Dean's mind forever.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by the low growl that the wolf made. It was quiet at first, but Dean heard it very clearly. It was probably the only sound within a mile radius. Dean instantly tightened his hold on his gun and fingered the trigger. He had reloaded it earlier with silver bullets so that he could kill the werewolf. Now was probably as best a time as any other.

"Sorry, but I can't have you attacking anymore people." Dean murmured as he lifted that shotgun and aimed it at the wolf's chest. He was about to pull the trigger and be done with the hunt when a sudden flash of light blinded him momentarily. When he finally readjusted his eyes to the darkness, he was shocked for the second time that night.

Standing where the wolf once was, was a young man with eyes that reflected green and blue, even as the still dark that was now slowly encroaching on them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**_

_**Please review! I'm probably going to see how far I can take this, so reviews and ideas would really help! Also, if there are any mistakes, please let me know! Hope you like it!**_

_**The Beast Within Chapter Two**_

Sam breathed in the night air, feeling the refreshing gas fill his lungs. The Wendigo blood quickly took over his sense of smell and he gaged slightly, wiping the liquid from his face. It rendered his oulfactory sense useless for now. However, his supernatural sense was tingling. He could still feel some sort of presence, and it bothered him. Usually when he felt anything, he could pinpoint it and even identify it accurately before he was close enough for whatever he was sensing to sense him back. Whatever was out there must have such a powerful aura that even he was having a hard time finding it. Ironic, that something that powerful should go unnoticed, even with his fight with the Wendigoes. Sam was feeling edgy again, but let his tensions relax a little when he felt a cool breeze pass through the clearing, hitting his bare chest. He wasn't injured from the fight, but felt a little sore from all the running around he had done before he was suddenly in an unfair brawl.

His shoulder length brown hair blew into his face and he tucked it gingerly behind his ear. He loved his hair and the length was perfect he thought. It almost matched his mother's. It was quite soft, but it just couldn't compare. He really missed her at times like these. He knew he should've been able to move on, since it had been over six years since she died, but he just couldn't forget about her sometimes. Sam sighed and twirled a strand between his fingers before he got to work. These Wendigo bodies had to be hidden. He didn't want any unnecessary snooping from the humans.

….

Dean was extremely confused. This kid, or man, or however old he was, just popped out from where that werewolf was supposed to be. Werewolves weren't supposed to be able to shift back by themselves! At least, that's what Dean was told anyway, unless his dad was wrong. Dean seriously doubted it though. He'd gotten that information straight from Bobby, who thought the same thing.

No matter how confused Dean was, he still never lowered his gun from his target. He was too trained for that. He wasn't planning on pulling the trigger just yet though. He wanted to see if this werewolf was some sort of new breed of werewolf or just an exception to the rule. He had to know, for future hunts of course, not because he was just really curious. Though, his curiosity has never, not gotten him into trouble before. Like the saying goes, "curiosity killed the cat", and Dean has been in multiple such situations. Obviously survived, but always somehow still getting in them.

Dean's plans were put on the back burner when the male started moving again. Dean stiffened when the boy, man, whatever, headed toward a Wendigo body. The man, Dean just decided he would classify him as such until further notice, knelt down next the Wendigo and picked the body up. He set it next to one of the other bodies and then continued to do the same for the others until they were all in a nice row. Dean wondered why he'd done that, but was quickly answered when the man reached into his pants, that Dean thought would have been ripped off during the transformation, and pulled out a box of matches. Dean's breathe hitched. He was burning the bodies! The man was going to burn the Wendigo corpses, maybe not to exorcise them, but still! Maybe this guy was not just an animal, but had some actual Human intelligence in him.

The corpses were quickly aflame, their own blood acting as lighter fluid. The smell was rancid and Dean had to cover his nose. He wasn't the only one though, the man had done the same thing. Dean trained his eye on the man and actually looked at him for the first time. He was tall, not as tall as himself, but up there. Dean compared him to a Sasquatch, but less hairy. Shoulder length brown hair was complemented by green blue eyes that could be seen clearly even during the night. He was shirtless and had a pale glow to him not made by the moonlight. He was well-toned in the stomach with a six pack, and perfectly shaped biceps on both arms. His hands were semi-large, but Dean thought they had a certain graceful quality to them with the fingers being long and thin. The man's face had a handsome structure and he had to say, he was gorgeous. Dean still thought he was nothing compared to himself though. Dean smirked and continued to watch the man as he stared, motionless into the raging fire.

…..

_ The fire burned blue. The hottest of all the flames, but somehow the most beautiful, Sam thought. His thoughts were ripped from him as the blue flame licked at his chest, searing into his skin. This was another sick game his father was playing with him. Sam clenched his teeth, his head drooped with eyes closed, and silently screamed in his head. He wouldn't give in, not to Him. The flames were held there for the longest amount of time he thought, but it could have really only been seconds. He thought he might pass out from the pain when suddenly it was gone. The flames were no longer burning his skin. Panting, Sam thought there must have been no more skin left on his chest, the pain so immense. He slowly lifted his head and saw those damn yellow eyes he so much hated._

…

Sam shivered with rage and growled under his breathe, relishing in the deep rumble in his throat. He hated his 'father', he felt his stomach turn at the word. That man, Thing, was never a father to Sam. He'd left him with his mother when he was four and disappeared for most of his life. He was never there, until his mother died when he was twelve. He'd suddenly showed up and Sam had almost totally forgotten who he was, if not for those disgusting, hated yellow eyes of his. He'd taken Sam with him, secretly planning for Sam to do something big, great with is life. The life his father was never in.

The years that Sam spent with that man were Hell. Tortured, abused, beaten, and trained for four long years. He was made to watch countless things die in front of him. He was desensitized to most of it and that scared him. Sam twitched involuntarily when he remembered the life leave something's eyes as he was made to watch close up, head pushed to see it clearly face to face. Sam wanted to vomit right there but didn't get the chance as he felt a new presence enter his radar. It was a human, but it felt different, it had more…. killing intent. Sam lifted his head and sniffed the air, but was unsuccessful in detecting the presence with the smell of burning Wendigo flesh still clinging to the air. The flames were dying down and the bodies were turning to ash, crumbling at the slightest touch of the wind. Sam quickly decided to hunt down this new entity, leaving the clearing by heading west. Once he had either left the human to its own devices or scared it away he would head back to his home and fall fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Supernatural or anything lke that **_

_**There is language, but nothing really bad! Please review! Reviews help me make it better! Thank you for reading this far too! If I spelled or did something wrong please let me know! Thanks!**_

**_The Beast Within Chapter Three_ **

The crunching of the twigs under foot were the only audible sounds that Adam could hear. The forest was frighteningly quiet and gave off a vibe that said get-the-hell-out-of-here. The trees looked eerie and the soil was still damp, but Adam was determined to get this done.

Adam Milligan was fairly new at "hunting", but extremely determined. He was bent on revenge for his mother and wanted to take it out on anything that he considered evil. He'd really only been on maybe four or five other hunts, but quickly gaining experience and knowledge. Rufus, an old hunting veteran now gone informant, had guided him under his wing a little when he found him trying to fight his mother's killer by himself. Rufus made sure the kid ended up basically in one piece. Rufus had given him the basics and helped him learn about the evil that was really in the world, but left Adam to do the rest, he was no babysitter.

So now here he was, practicing, training, gaining experience. He wanted to get better and he figured the only way to do that was to go kill some stuff. A werewolf in the middle of nowhere would be perfect for doing some one on one combat. Only thing was, he'd never killed one before. Now was as good a time as any to figure out just how much he'd grown from that terrified kid, to the stone hard hunter he hoped to be someday.

…

On the move, just the way Dean liked it. He would have given away his position sooner or later if he had to wait any longer. He followed the man silently and carefully, making sure to stay downwind of him. He didn't really know what he was dealing with now, but he was bent on finding that out. Dean was stealthy and well hidden, his training and experience paying off.

The man was methodical in his trek and seemed to be planning for some sort of ambush. Dean wondered why as he followed until he could hear it now himself. Boots. There was the sound of boots up ahead. There was somebody else out here and Dean's face tightened into a frown.

…

Sam stopped and crouched down, finally smelling his new target. It was a male, early twenties, sweating from slight nervousness, and radiating hate and killing intent. Sam guessed he was some wannabe game hunter, aiming to take down some groggy bear that wondered into his path. Though, it was odd for someone to have that much hate just wafting from them. His hopes were dashed when he smelled the silver that stemmed from his gun. Sam grimaced and knew that the human was his kind of hunter. The human finally came into view. He was going to regret entering this forest, and Sam hoped that he would make the hunter see that, tomorrow with his life still in tow. Killing people was what Sam hated most.

…

Dean shifted uncomfortably. There was somebody approaching and probably about to lose their life for being stupid and coming out here. Dean hesitated and wondered about what he should do. What _was_ he supposed to do? The easy option was to kill the "werewolf" and save the other guy or let the other person get killed and regret it hugely later. Either way, he didn't really like it, but he had to choose. Lives were at stake. Damnit, who said this hunt was so easy an amateur could do it?

Dean had to make a choice and fast, the footsteps were getting louder and inevitably closer.

…

Sam tensed and readied himself, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He'd have to defend himself if the hunter resisted, which was highly likely, though he didn't want to severely injure the human. He sniffed the air again just to make sure and let his eyes wonder the surrounding area as he did so. He stopped and sniffed again. He smelled bear. A bear that was really close by and quickly approaching.

Damn! He just wasn't in good shape today! Was the Wendigo blood still affecting him? Whatever the case, Sam had to change his plan and fast. This bear's presence was mad and filled with blind fury. It was very likely turned rabid from some sort of supernatural anomaly.

He could either let the hunter die by the bear's hand and deal with the bear later or kill the bear now and save the human. Whichever plan he chose had the possibility of him dying or getting hurt. But he couldn't just watch the human die. He'd seen that too many times and he really didn't like it. He made up his mind. He was going to help the hunter and possibly die in the process, but at least he'd go down doing something that he could be okay with.

The hairs on the back of Sam's neck started to stand up and he knew it was time to either live or die.

…

Adam's gut told him that something was coming and he tightened his grip on his gun and fingered the trigger. He let his eyes dart from bush to bush and from tree to tree. He could hear something heading his way and he prayed it was the werewolf.

How wrong he was.

It burst through a bush on his left and Adam nearly crapped himself. That had to have been the biggest bear he'd ever seen in his life. It stood at about nine feet tall and probably weighed over a thousand pounds and it looked pissed as hell. It was foaming at the mouth and had red eyes that were glazed over. It breathed heavily and was snarling up a storm, along with waving its huge clawed paws in the air.

Adam prayed to God and lifted his gun as the massive bear charged at him.

…

Dean saw that familiar flash of light and knew that was his qu to take action. The scene that was starting to unfurl in front of him was totally different from what he'd imagined. There was this huge ass bear charging at this kid with a shotgun and the giant wolf going straight for the jugular of the bear. Dean would have blinked, but he was afraid he'd miss something.

The bear changed its course for the kid at the last second and directed its attention to the wolf that was aiming to kill it. It swipped at it with one of its massive paws and roared with all the air in its lungs. The sound was deafening, but Dean couldn't look away or cover his ears. The kid looked frozen in place now, obviously terrified, not knowing what to do and Dean took that chance. He ran and grabbed the sucker by the back of his shirt neck. He dove into the nearest bush and then with lightning speed returned to the fight.

Swing after swing, bite after bite, the battle was still not coming to a close. It felt like hours, but was really only one or two minutes. One of the bear's ears was missing and it looked like part of one of its shoulders was torn off. It had blood dripping from its neck and its breathing had gotten heavy and labored. However, it still kept going, following its blind fury and unloading its wrath on anything it could.

Dean could have sworn the wolf was winning, but knew immediately with one look that it wasn't as invincible as he'd originally thought. It was also breathing hard and its stomach was covered in blood with a growing pool of blood just below. Its front left leg was tucked near its chest and looked like it was bent at a weird angle. The wolf also had one eye closed with a claw mark just above that eye on its forehead, bleeding freely. Although, it still had a will to live and its fighting spirit wasn't broken yet, Dean knew that this fight was taking its toll. Dean could still feel the intense will all around him though.

Dean didn't see the kid behind him get up and aim his gun, but he did hear him. Dean swung his head around just in time to see his gun unload, the recoil almost dislocating the kid's shoulder. A pained sound came from behind Dean that he couldn't quite describe. He didn't know whether it was the wolf or the bear, but he hoped it was the bear. Dean really didn't think he could take the bear even if it was injured, not saying he could take the wolf either, but he'd rather take the wolf. The kid was just about to shoot again when Dean grabbed the gun from him and glared straight into his eyes, daring him to do that again. The kid apparently got the message and stood down.

Dean was sort of afraid to turn around and see which one was still standing, but his curiosity got the better of him. He was slightly relieved when he saw the wolf still standing, even if on wobbly legs, and the bear down with a bullet straight to the head. Dean waited and looked at the wolf, surveying the damage and chancing that it couldn't reach him fast enough if he left his little hiding spot. Dean slowly revealed himself and he met the wolf's gaze. It looked surprised, but also peaceful, then a flash of panic filled its eyes.

It snarled a little, but quickly stopped when a slight trail of blood came from its mouth. Dean thought it would run, but he realized that it didn't have the strength or energy to do it. The wound on its stomach was starting to bleed a lot more and Dean could tell it was about to collapse. He ran over to the bear and made sure it was dead, kicking it in the head once to make certain. Dead as a doornail. The kid was a good shot, considering he looked like he was nearly about to piss himself.

The next part was going to be the hard part, and probably the stupidest thing Dean could possibly do.

…

Adam was shaking in his boots and nearly pissed himself when he saw that bear go down. He should have been relived and happy, but all he could think of was that he just got rid of the only thing that could distract the wolf while he got away. He wanted to aim at the wolf's skull and blow it away, but the guy who'd rescued him had snatched his shotgun away before he could. The man was taller than Adam with short army cut blondish hair and emerald green eyes that glared at him, daring him to fight back. Adam was positive that his eyes were telling him that if he did that again he'd get socked so hard in the face he'd be seeing mad bears for a week. Adam didn't chance it, so instead he watched as the other man revealed his location to the wolf and made his way over to the bear. It was certainly dead and that was a good thing.

Adam sighed in relief, but nearly choked on his heart when it entered his throat. The other man, Adam now guessed he was another hunter that had come on the same job, was walking over to the wolf. Adam thought he looked more experienced, but now, Adam didn't know if he was crazy or just really stupid. He was totally regretting taking this hunt now and was seriously contemplating bolting.

And that was just what Adam did. He grabbed his gun from where the other hunter had left it and took off toward his car, never daring to look back to see if he was still alive. He'd never come to this forest ever again.

…

Sam was feeling really, really dizzy and wanted nothing more than to just pass out right then and there, but there was just one problem. There was another human and this one was most certainly an experienced hunter. Sam could smell the monster blood on him and his walk was full of confidence and experience in killing. Sam guessed since he was in a life or death battle with the bear he hadn't sensed him.

Sam should have been afraid, but he wasn't. There was a strange feeling welling up inside him that he hadn't felt in years. It was the feeling of safety. Sam wanted to growl at the hunter, show him he could still fight if he had too, but couldn't. His lungs burned in protest and his throat was incredibly sore. Sam didn't really know what to do, but didn't have time. The hunter was upon him and he crouched down to get eye level with Sam. The hunter's eyes were this intense shade of emerald that Sam had never seen before. They had Sam under their spell, for he could not look away.

Suddenly all the energy flew out of Sam when the hunter gently touched the side of his face. He'd never been touched that gently since his mother died and he knew that he could trust this human instantly. For some reason it was okay to show hurt now, and Sam just melted into the hunter's touch. Sam didn't know why he trusted this human so much right now, but he knew he couldn't go on if he didn't.

"Hey, can you 'Go Human' for me? I can't help you if you're all wolfed out." The hunter spoke softly, but with authority and Sam couldn't help but obey. He shifted and was blasted with this tremendous pain that shot through his entire body. He was on the ground on his side within half seconds. Sam scrunched up his face and fought the blackness that ate at him.

"Shit… this is bad…" Sam could barely hear what the hunter was saying, his head pounded. He couldn't feel his left arm and he was numb below his chest. Breathing was harder and his voice was barely a whisper, but it was heard.

"Is…. Is the other… guy….. okay?" Sam's voice was hoarse and husky, but understood.

The hunter looked at him with a surprised face and laughed.

"I've never seen anything like you before!" The hunter said between laughs and Sam could have melted again when he heard that gently, strong voice. It soothed Sam's pains and he relaxed just a little. The hunter had retrieved his bag and pulled out a huge first aid kit.

"Well, that dumbass had to have been an amateur hunter that came to take you out. We all thought you were a werewolf, but now I'm not too sure what you are. You saved his ass, but I'm the only one dumb enough to stick around and save your sorry butt. Why'd you do that anyway?" The hunter questioned Sam as he patched Sam up as best he could.

Sam hesitated. He felt that if he opened his mouth he'd end of telling this hunter everything. He would just blurt out his life story and reveal all his little secrets. But he couldn't just leave the hunter hanging when he'd started the conversation.

"I couldn't… just let him…. die… I'd never be…. able to live….. with myself" Sam panted out and grimaced when the hunter tried to stitch up his stomach. The darkness was returning and Sam didn't know if he could fight it this time. He slowly started to drift into unconsciousness while the hunter was rapidly trying his best to staunch Sam's bleeding.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Supernatural or anything like that.**_

_**Leavenworth, Washinton is a real place, but I don't know if the hospital is or not. I looked up how to set a broken arm, but if I got it wrong, please let me know! Thanks for reading this far, and please review! Reviews help me make it better! Thanks again!**_

**_The Beast Within Chapter Four_**

Dean was dumbfounded. He was leaning over a young man, werewolf, thing, stitching up his torn stomach that he got from saving an amateur hunter's ass that ended up running away and telling him that he saved him 'cause he would have felt bad if he didn't. This was totally messed up, even for Dean. This guy was definitely not evil, werewolf or not, and Dean had to save him.

That was easier said than done. The guy's stomach had been torn open and bleeding badly. His forehead was cut just above the left eye and also bled more than Dean liked. Also, his left arm was most certainly broken, but luckily the bone was not sticking out of the skin. He was bruised badly on his chest with more than likely a few broken ribs and he had other minor injuries scattered on his body. He'd already passed out, though still breathing, but it was labored and panty. Dean had already stitched up his torso and bandaged his forehead, but was hesitant on taking care of his arm. He didn't know if it needed to be set back into place or if he should just leave it be and put it in a sling. It was swelling at the elbow, but there was still color in his hand, which meant there was no internal bleeding and that the blood was still getting to his hand. Dean decided the sling was the best option for now. He could take him to the hospital, but that would cause a whole lot of trouble. How was he going to explain this one? Animal attack? The guy was part animal himself.

Dean didn't really have a choice though. This was way above him, even with his great stitching skills. He had only closed the wound, he didn't know if there was an internal problem that needed to be fixed. His lungs could be damaged from his ribs. Or he could now have a concussion from the hit to his forehead. Dean sighed, hospital it was.

…

The hospital Dean headed to was the closest, but also the largest in town. He'd already made sure to know where it was, just in case he got into a little scuffle and was injured. Dean quickly pulled his 1967 Chevy Impala into the emergency lane and was greeted by an orderly that gave him a questioning look. That look was replaced with concern when she saw the man sitting in the passenger seat, bleeding through the towel Dean had wrapped around his torso. She quickly signaled for help and was already pulling him out of the car with Dean's help when a gurney arrived. Dean was contemplating his story as they were wheeling him into the ER. He decided to go with "My cousin and I were out hunting and this huge bear came charging at us and attacked him before I could kill it" It was mostly the truth. Dean was asked to stay behind once they got to two sliding doors that had surgery labeled on them. A nurse came and asked him what happened and he spun his story. She looked at him sadly, but told him it would be alright and that the doctors were doing everything they could. He was handed some paper work to fill out and left to sit in the waiting room alone.

Dean sighed and sat down in an irritatingly uncomfortable chair and started filling out the paper work as best he could. He didn't know squat about the man and couldn't answer most of the questions truthfully so he lied a little. No allergies to medications, no prior drug use as far he knew, no alcoholic consumption as far as he knew, no knowledge of prior breaks, fractures, or sprains, and no prior knowledge of shots. Dean had no clue how long it took him to fill out that paper work, but he finished just as the local authorities arrived. A nurse pointed him out and they sauntered over. Crap, Dean hated police. They always made everything so complicated, but Dean just bit his lip and tried to stay calm while trying to fight the urge to bolt.

"Excuse me sir, but are you the relative of the man that was attacked?" A man about Dean's height with blue eyes and short brown hair asked him. His name, Rick Romano, was sown into his uniform. His partner, Jake Domino, was slightly shorter, but burlier with grayish blue eyes and neck length black hair that was slicked back with gel. Dean didn't really trust them much, but would answer their questions quickly so he could get out of here. He hated hospitals.

"Yeah, I am." Dean said quickly and curtly. The officers eyed each other.

"Um, well, we would like you to describe to us what happened. We have to make a report and we'll help in whatever way we can." Officer Rick said calmly and politely. His partner Jake nodded and shifted his feet.

"My cousin, Jimmy, and I were out hunting. We heard some rustling in the bushes and out popped this huge ass bear. It had to have been at least nine feet tall and weighed probably a thousand to two thousand pounds. It went straight for Jimmy and ripped him up real good. It had to have been mad or something with the way it just went after Jimmy and left me alone. I aimed my gun and shot it right in the head, right between the eyes. I had to stop Jimmy's bleeding so I got my first aid kit and tried to sew him up as best I could. Then I brought him here. Man, Jimmy and I had just really met too. I'm an only child and Jimmy's parents are dead so my parents decided to adopt him into our little family dynamic. He's like my brother." Dean played on the cops heart strings and it seemed to be working. Both officers looked really sympathetic.

Before the officers could ask anymore, an orderly came out of the surgery room and was looking around before laying eyes on Dean. He walked up toward Dean and looked a little nervous, but put on a pleasant smile.

"You're the relative of the man attacked by the bear right?" He asked politely.

"Yes. Is he alright? Was there any internal bleeding, or lung damage?" Dean had grabbed the orderly's shoulders and shook him slightly. He was concerned and wanted to know how bad it was.

The orderly held up his hands in a submissive manner and talked quickly. "He's stable with an IV drip and antibiotics to fight off infections. He has a slight concussion, but not severe. He also has a few broken ribs, but those did not puncture his lungs, but there is some slight bruising from the impact. His stomach was the worst with being severely torn, but he was very lucky to avoid organ damage. The stitches that were already in place were very well done the doctor said and that that was what probably saved his life. He did have major blood loss, but we're giving him blood now and he should wake up any moment now. You're allowed to see him. Would you like to follow me?" Dean had released the orderly and was letting the information slowly sink in. _Thank God, the son of a bitch is real lucky_ Dean thought.

"Yeah, please." Dean followed him down the hall all the way to the back, near the fire escape. _Hey, even luckier, that could be our escape route._ Dean was already planning his way of getting them out of this hospital. The sooner they left the less they had to keep lying. The orderly opened the door and Dean stepped quickly inside.

…...

Sam had woken up in a comfy bed and to the smell of antiseptics. _Hospital_ was all Sam could think of. _The hunter must have brought me here_. Sam opened his eyes slightly and blinked a few times. He heard a door open and tried to move his head, but failed.

"How are you feeling?" someone asked. It wasn't the hunter so it had to be a nurse or something Sam concluded. He tried to speak but found his throat parched and couldn't. The hunter came into view with a glass of water in hand. He helped Sam up and gently put the glass to his lips while he drank. Sam fell back, exhausted by moving. He was stiff, but he'd manage. He was propped up by a pillow and he glanced around the room without moving his head. The nurse and the hunter were discussing something, but Sam was elsewhere in his own mind. He drifted slowly off to sleep again.

…...

_ A soft hand felt the hot clammy forehead of an eight year old Sam. His cheeks were flushed and his throat sore. The hand was cold and soothing. It traced delicate shapes on his forehead and there as light humming coming from close by. _

_ "You'll be alright; it's just a little cold is all. I'll be here for you if you need me Sammy." The voice was female with a soft and delicate tone, and had a warmth to it that made Sam smile. She had made Sam some soup and was helping him eat it as she spoon fed him. He tried taking the spoon from her, but she insisted on doing it herself._

_ "Let me do this Sammy!" Sam looked up to see his mother pout, her chestnut hair falling on her slightly pink cheek. "My baby's growing up and he won't let do anything anymore! Can't a mother take care of her child when he's sick?" Sam giggled at her and she smiled at him. It was a genuine, brilliant smile that lit up the room. Sam couldn't argue with his mother, she only ended up threatening that she'd cuddle him every night for a month if he didn't let her do this. Sam sighed and let her have her way, but secretly, he was also getting what he wanted too._

…

"Mom…" A soft whisper came from the bed and Dean lifted his head up to see a single tear fall from the 'Jimmy's' eye. Dean walked carefully to the side of the bed from his chair that he'd fallen asleep in. He softly placed a hand on his head and smiled. It really was like having a little brother Dean thought. He stirred underneath Dean's touch and opened his eyes. Dean still thought they were out of this world. They were hazel now, but if you wanted to get more in depth they were so much more. They were a brilliant forest green with the brown blending on the outside rim and around the pupil. There were specks of gold thrown in to make them have a sparkling quality. They were gorgeous and Dean was captivated by them. To an outsider, it might have seemed like they were having a staring contest, but really they were sharing a silent conversation, each giving something away with their eyes. Dean blinked first and the connection was broken. Reality set back in.

"Hey, what's your name?" Dean had to break the awkward silence that had settled and also wanted to know more about this guy. Dean didn't even realize his hand was still on his forehead. He didn't push it away though.

He was quiet at first, but an inner debate was won. "Sam". He gazed back at Dean and smiled a small warm smile. It nearly broke Dean's heart. Who was it again that wanted to shoot him?

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester." Dean couldn't help but smile back. "How old are you? I'm 22."

"18." Sam spoke softly, just enough to be heard. Dean's mouth dropped. Sam was just a kid! He'd thought he was at least as old as himself, but he was really just a kid! Sure 18 meant that you were a legal adult, but… still! He was only 18!

Dean felt his pocket vibrate and realized his phone was ringing. He sighed and reluctantly answered it, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Dean Jonathan Winchester! Where the hell are you?" Dean was taken aback. His ear was ringing and even Sam could hear the voice screaming at Dean from the receiver.

"I'm askin' where the hell you are ya idjit! You were supposed to meet me in Newport, Oregon!" The voice was yelling at Dean so loudly that he had to hold the phone away from his ear. Sam was giving Dean a look of total confusion. Dean just smiled and nodded toward the door and held up his index finger to show he needed a minute, and then walked out of the room.

"Bobby! You're not going to believe what I just-"Dean was cut off.

"Listen here Dean! I don't care what you just did or anything like that! I need your help on this damn case ya idjit!" Bobby was furious on the other line. Dean had told him the other day that he'd help him on any case he had, but he had to finish this one first. Dean guessed Bobby got a little carried away, forgotten Dean was already on a hunt, and headed straight to his hunt. Dean sighed.

"Bobby, I need you to drive to Leavenworth, Washington. I'm at Leavenworth General Hospital under the name John Bonham. You have to get here as fast as you can, Bobby, it's important!" Dean sounded urgent, but not life threatening to make sure Bobby knew he really needed him to get here. The other end was silent for a while until Dean heard Bobby cuss and get in his car.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean barely got that in before Bobby hung up the phone still cussing up a storm. Dean sighed again then headed back into the room to confront a confused Sam.

"So, how're you feeling?" Dean asked, trying to start up another conversation.

"I'm good, just a little groggy, but basically good. Stomach's fine, head's fine, and ribs are fine. I've just got one question though." Sam shifted uncomfortably while he spoke, still softly. Dean waited, his nerves growing. "Are you still going to kill me?" It was so quite that Dean had to move closer to hear him.

The question shocked Dean. He just saved the kid and now he wanted to know if he was going to kill him? Who'd play such a sick joke?

"No…" Dean shook his head with his mouth open and a look of hurt on his face. "Why would you think that after I just helped you?"

"Cause you're a hunter." It was a simple statement, but Dean felt it was more than that, like it was a punch to the stomach. Had a hunter helped Sam before then tried to kill him afterward? That was messed up! But, on the other hand, Sam was still a monster, a thing that killed people. A hunter's job was to kill monsters, ghosts, demons, and anything else supernatural in the world. But still! Dean couldn't fathom helping someone or something one minute then killing them or it right afterward. The world was just messed up right now.

"Sam, if I had wanted to kill you, I would have left you there on that forest floor bleeding to death. But I didn't. But I do have to ask, have you ever killed a person before, not in self- defense?" Dean had a hard time saying that last part. He really didn't want to have to kill Sam, he seemed like a good kid, if not obviously a little messed up. Dean clasped his hands together and squeezed them tight, searching for a reaction from Sam.

Oh, he got a reaction all right. Sam covered his mouth just in time to stop himself from spewing vomit all over the bed. Dean jumped, started by Sam's reaction, not knowing if it was from the question, the medicine, or his stomach wound. Sam coughed violently with his hand still in place and was trembling slightly. Dean rubbed soothing circles on the kid's back and handed him a glass of water. Sam shook his head slowly then retched again. He was really only throwing up the liquid in his stomach, since he hadn't eaten in a while.

A nurse came rushing in along with the doctor and immediately checked Sam's vitals, then his monitors. They told Dean to move a little so they could check his stomach. The doctor lifted Sam's shirt and his mouth fell open in shock. Part of Sam's stomach was already closed. There was no mark or scar under the stitches and the rest was healing almost as fast. The doctor was at a loss for words, but Sam brought him out of his stupor. He was still coughing, but thankfully not vomiting or dry heaving anymore. Dean handed Sam the glass of water that he finally took and drank slowly with trembling hands. The doctor listened to his chest with his stethoscope and asked 'Jimmy' if he still felt sick. He shook his head no and the doctor glanced at his nurse before telling 'Jimmy' that if he needed anything then he should just call.

Sam glanced at Dean and gave him a look asking Who-the-hell-is-Jimmy.

"Um, yeah, did I mention I'm your cousin John Bonham and you're Jimmy Page?" Dean shrugged his shoulders and grinned sheepishly. "I had to come up with something for the cops."

Sam sighed and fell back against his pillow. The vomit had been wiped up from the bed and off of Sam. Dean wanted to talk more, but could see that the fit had taken its toll on Sam and that he needed rest. _Guess leaving right now will be harder than I thought_ Dean contemplated.

Before Dean left to get some coffee he heard Sam call his name softly.

"Dean….. No…" Then Sam was out like a light.

Dean almost didn't get it, but realized quickly that Sam had just answered his question, which he ended up forgetting actually. Dean was extremely relieved with that and headed out to the vending machine to get some black coffee. It was going to be a long night waiting for Bobby and looking after Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own supernatural or anything like that.**_

_**Thank you for reading this far! If I did or said anything wrong please tell me! I'm open for reviews and comments, they really help! Hope you enjoy and continue reading! **_

_**The Beast Within Chapter Five**_

Dean hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until Bobby shook him roughly on the shoulder. _So much for 'Extra Caffeine' Black Coffee _Dean blinked his eyes a few times before stretching his arms out. A yawn escaped his mouth and he turned to face Bobby.

"What the hell is this?" Bobby nodded toward Sam and his voice was laced with venom. His face told Dean to tread carefully.

"Um, well, you see," Dean was trying to figure out how to explain this. He couldn't really just give away everything right off the bat. Hell, he didn't even know a whole lot himself. Dean guessed the basics would work.

"Well, this is Sam. He's going by Jimmy Page right now due to the obvious hospital situation. He was unconscious when I brought him in. I found him while on my werewolf hunt. He got beat up by a bear while saving a dude's ass, but the guy ran away. I brought him here to get patched up." Dean didn't want to reveal his and Sam's little secret just yet. Dean glanced at Sam and noticed signs of waking. He glanced at Bobby, who made eye contact, and pleaded at him to not say anything that would scare the kid.

Sam blinked a few times then tilted his head, eyes falling immediately on Bobby. Sam sat up quickly and looked from Dean to Bobby to Dean again. Dean quickly reassured Sam it was okay.

"It's okay, he's a friend! Just relax Sam." Dean soothed. He put on a poker face and silently told Sam to do the same. Sam got the message, but was a little hesitant, though he still did as he was advised.

Sam still stared at Bobby, but put his back to the pillow again. Bobby smelled like a hunter and most certainly was a hunter. Sam didn't know if he could trust him, but if Dean did, than Sam would have to for the moment.

"Dean, what do you have in mind?" Bobby knew there was something about this kid that ate at him, but let it go for now, though he was still a little pissed at Dean. Bobby knew Dean needed his help to get the kid out of here in one piece and without causing a mess with the staff. He almost felt happy that Dean was coming to him for help, _almost_. Dean grinned devilishly.

"I'm thinking the quickest way is by fire escape right outside the door, but we need someone to pull the alarm and distract the staff. That way we can sneak out while everyone else is caught up in getting out. It's not fool proof, but I think it'll work." Dean was trying to lay out his plan to them when the doctor came in.

The doctor glanced up from his charts and stopped when he saw Bobby. "Is he your father Mr. Bonham?"

"Yes and I'd like to ask about Jimmy's condition. Can we take him home now?" Bobby took action and was going to keep bombarding the doctor with questions when the doctor swiftly cut him short.

"He's good to go. It's like a miracle… He has no scarring or notable damage left. Jimmy can leave now if you wish. His arm will still need time, but his stomach and forehead are almost good as new. I can't explain it, but he's free to leave once he's ready." The doctor looked at Sam with awe and shook his head as he spoke. He took Sam's chart with him as he said goodbye and left as quickly as he came.

Dean and Bobby were shocked and Dean was a little disappointed. Sam still had his poker face on and quietly got up to change his clothes. Sam's bare feet touched the floor and a small shiver was sent up his spine. It was cold, but it shouldn't have been that cold. Sam didn't feel right about this. He was interrupted by Dean throwing a shirt at him.

"Well you're no fun! I really wanted to try that escape! It would've been like some spy movie!" Dean pouted as he tossed Sam some clothes he'd picked up from his stuff. They were too small for him and he hoped they would fit Sam, just until they could get him something else. Bobby kept eyeing Sam, almost like he was slowly and secretly dissecting him. Sam quickly removed his hospital shirt and his skin tingled a little with the lack of a layer. Was it just him or was it getting colder?

Bobby eyed the stitch marks on Sam's body as he changed. No one was supposed to heal that fast, not even a kid. There really wasn't something right with this kid and Bobby could just feel it in his gut. Was Dean under a spell? He was goofy, but not stupid when it came to this job.

Dean was still grumbling about the failed great escape when he felt the room temp drop tremendously and could see his breathe. Dean was switched to hunter mode immediately and slipped his knife from his boot. Bobby was already in combat mode with his finger on his gun's trigger. Dean glanced at Sam and saw him shivering. He thought it was because of the cold, but saw a flash of something on Sam's face. It was terror. _Why is he afraid?_ Dean edged toward Sam and was nearly about to touch him when there was a blood-curdling scream from down the hall. Bobby and Dean tensed and Bobby slowly approached the door.

"Dean, you have to leave! Now!" Sam rushed past Dean and grabbed his knife while he was at it. Before Dean could even protest, Sam had bolted down the direction of the scream. Bobby was just as shocked, but recovered faster. He grabbed his knife from his boot and tossed it at Dean. Dean grabbed his duffel and ran after Sam with Bobby in tow. They turned the corner to enter the main lobby and were stopped dead in their tracks.

There was so much blood. Bodies were everywhere, well, parts of bodies anyway. It was to the point of freezing and icicles were hanging from the ceiling and ice had coated almost the entire room. And there was Sam, standing in the middle of the room, staring down something. Dean didn't know what it was, but Bobby did.

"The hell is that doing here? I thought it was still in Newport…" Bobby couldn't believe his eyes. The monster he was hunting in Newport, Oregon was here in Leavenworth.

"Bobby, what the hell is that? Was that what we were going to hunt in Oregon?" Dean was in combat position, but debating whether to attack on his own or let Bobby lead this one.

"Dean that's a Yuki-onna, it's an ice demon from Japan. They are spirits of people who died in snowstorms that kill for fun. It was trapped in Newport since some old Japanese couple moved there from Japan two years ago. She was trapped in a snow globe but set free when the couple died last month. She's been wreaking havoc since then, but I don't know why she's here." Bobby and Dean were slowly making their way to Sam.

_**Stop, you have to stop moving or she'll sense you. **_Dean's head was assaulted by Sam's voice. He could hear Sam, but in his head. _Telepathy? Sam are you psychic?_ Dean questioned back.

_**Unfortunately, yes. You have to stop moving though. She can't see you right now, I've blinded her. She can still hear you though, and possibly smell you too. Even I can smell you too strongly right now. Dean, you really should wear more deodorant.**_ Sam turned his head and smiled a sad smile. He turned from Dean to Bobby, who now had his gun trained at Sam's head. Dean glanced over and was shocked. Dean felt fury and almost acted on it, but was stopped cold. Literally, he felt the ice wrap around his left leg and spread to his hip. Bobby yelped in surprise when the ice trapped his legs and glued him to the spot. It was getting cold, and fast.

"_Sammy~… You have to play with me now… I've got your friends. You wouldn't want them to turn into popsicles right?_" The Yuki-onna spoke in a very feminine and wispy voice. It sounded almost childlike. It gave Dean the chills, well, more than he should at the moment being covered in ice.

"Why should I play with a bad little child? Daddy doesn't like it when pawns play their own games." Sam's voice was steely and very cold, robotic even. It startled Dean and if he didn't know Sam, he'd think the kid was a cold blooded killer.

"_Daddy doesn't care as long as I still do as I'm told! He doesn't care that I play with my food sometimes! Daddy doesn't think I'm a bad child! He thinks you are! I'm going to tell him!_" The Yuki-onna was throwing a tantrum and spouting her crazy thoughts. Dean didn't know what was happening, but he felt colder than before. Her feelings were affecting the ice.

"No, you won't get the chance to." Sam was behind her in an instant. The knife was sticking into her back and coming out at her chest. She turned her head and smiled the creepiest smile at Sam. Dean was starting to feel his chest again and his legs weren't so tingly.

"_Sammy~ Daddy's still going to find you! You can't keep playing hide-and-seek, and you know it! Daddy's going to win, just like he always does!_" The Yuki-onna was cracking into a million shards of ice and slowly falling apart. Her ice was defrosting and Dean was unfrozen again. Bobby had dropped his gun long ago, so Dean didn't have to worry about him attacking Sam. But, what the hell was that all about? Only after the ice demon was completely gone did Dean dare make a move.

"Sam…. Sam?" Dean walked slowly up to Sam, knife put away, and raised hands. He tapped Sam's shoulder lightly and Sam flinched underneath his touch. Sam shrank away and made distance between them. Then, Sam looked at Dean and nearly broke his heart.

Sam's eyes weren't sparkling anymore. They were dead and tears were running down his face. Sam tilted his head to the side slightly before giving Dean his saddest smile. _He's broken _Dean thought, and his heart ached so badly. He didn't know why, but he had to protect this kid. He felt it was his destiny.

"Sam." Dean tried to close the gap, but was unsuccessful, Sam kept moving away.

"You know, I asked you if you were going to kill me, right? Well, this is why I asked. This always happens. Somebody always has to die." Sam looked to his right and Dean followed his gaze. There sat the disembodied head of a little girl. She looked about six years old and had little curly blonde pigtails on the side of her head. Her eyes were wide open with a look of terror distorting her childish face. She would have been beautiful, Dean could tell. He was on the verge of tears too, but held strong. "They can't just leave me alone, even after I tried so hard to get away from Him. They just keep finding me, trying to bring me back. And then I have to kill them, because that's the only way they'll stop." Sam was staring at the knife in his hand. It was covered in the Yuki-onna's blood and it trailed onto Sam's hand and dripped to the floor. The droplets sounded like stones as they hit the floor. The sound reverberated through Dean's body.

Dean couldn't hold the tears back as Sam laughed, a sad laugh that was quickly taken over by a small sob. Then another one, and another, until Sam's body was heaving and his sobs made his whole body shake. Dean spread his arms and slowly encased Sam in a warm hug. Dean squeezed the poor kid so tightly a normal person would have suffocated. Sam's knees gave out and he fell into Dean's embrace, letting the both of them slide to the floor together.

Amidst the blood and tears, Dean made a decision. Sam was going to be safe. He was going to be safe because Dean was going to protect him. From anyone or anything. He knew he wasn't going to let anything else hurt this crying child in his arms again. Dean swore on his very soul that he'd do whatever it took. Sometimes your destiny is revealed to you in places you'd never even thought of looking for them at, and Dean had just found his.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Supernatural or anything like that.**_

_**Thanks for reading this far! Please let me know if I did or said anything wrong! Also, please review and let me know how I'm doing, it helps me do better. Thanks, and I hope you keep reading!**_

_**The Beast Within Chapter**** Six**_

Bobby could only sit back and watch the scene that unfolded in front of him.

Dean held a crying Sam in his arms and looked like he was tearing up as well. Dean also had the most determined look Bobby had ever seen on his face.

_They can't just leave me alone, even after I tried so hard to get away from Him. They just keep finding me, trying to bring me back _ Bobby thought back to what Sam meant. Was this going to keep happening if they brought Sam back with them? Bobby knew the kid was seriously supernatural now and either had to take care of him now or run the hell away. _This kid is bad news! Something's after him and we shouldn't get caught up in this mess! _Bobby grabbed his gun and snatched up Dean's duffel.

"Dean! Get the hell away from it! We've got to go!" Bobby wanted to get out of there fast, not wanting to chance another attack.

Dean was furious. He whipped his head around and glared daggers at Bobby. Bobby shivered, the atmosphere was getting extremely tense and hate radiated form Dean. Sam had cried himself to unconsciousness and he was glued to Dean's chest. His eyes were red and puffy and he had tear marks on his rosy cheeks. Dean gently lifted Sam into his arms, a little awkwardly, and kept glaring at Bobby.

"_**Sam**_ is not an '_**it'**_ Bobby! He's a human being that just happens to be a little messed up! Hell, we're all a little messed up! I'm not leaving without him and I'll be damned if I let you stop me!" If words could kill then Bobby would have been on the floor with a knife to his heart in a matter of seconds. Dean was deadly serious and even with an unconscious person in his arms he was spewing killing intent from every fiber of his body.

Bobby didn't dare say a word. With all of their stuff in hand, Bobby walked to the door and pushed it open, letting the outside air rush in. The remains of the Yuki-onna was swept up by the wind and carried off God knows where. Dean's Impala gleamed in the morning light and Bobby's truck was right next to it. It was rusty, but could still manage. Dean was already opening the passenger side door and sliding Sam in when Bobby threw him his stuff. It thumped to the ground, causing some dust to poof up.

Bobby broke the silence first. "We're heading to my place." Bobby's voice was strong and held authority, but Bobby didn't once look at Dean. Dean just nodded his head as Bobby got in, started the engine, and drove off.

"Don't worry Sam I've got your back. You can count on me." Dean whispered as he tucked Sam under a blanket from the back and tussled his hair softly. He didn't stir so Dean thought he'd be out for a while. Dean situated himself in the driver's seat and gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. He stared at the hospital for a minute and let it all sink in. Dean finally started the car and pulled out. He wasn't coming back to this town ever again. The sun was coming up on the horizon and siloueted the Impala as it drove down the highway.

…...

_He panted, sweat gleaming on his forehead. A cut on his face bleed slightly and stung from the salt in his sweat. The blood and sweat mixed as it ran down his cheek before dripping to the forest floor. His clothes were torn and his bare feet were badly scratched up. He breathed in a large batch of oxygen and tried to slow his racing heart._

_ He'd done it. He'd gotten out. He wasn't inside that place anymore. Breathing came easier now, and a slight tugging around his mouth alerted him. His hand touched his cheek and he realized he was smiling. He hadn't smiled in so long, it felt foreign to him. _

_ A low howl ejected him from his thoughts and he bolted in the opposite direction of it. He was racing through the brush and he didn't care if he left obvious marks for them to track him by. He just wanted to get away. He ran through the woods, hearing the howls, whoops, and yelling behind him getting frighteningly closer. The trees were thinning and he had to stop abruptly as he came to a tall cliff. He was trapped. He couldn't get away that easily now. _

_ "Hey! He's over here!" He turned his head around to see people emerging from the brush with huge black dogs racing toward him. Panic was eating away at his senses. He glanced at the cliff and the river far below. He only had one chance, and he took it._

_ Off the cliff he went. He tucked his arms to his chest and straightened his legs out, then squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the icy water's embrace._

…

Dean glanced over at Sam when he heard him whimper and saw him curl his body up into a ball in the seat. His face was covered by the blanket and only his hair was visible. He had been sleeping for six hours and Dean hoped he could sleep some more. The kid was exhausted and deserved some good rest. They were in Montana right now and making great time, but there was still a few hours to go. While Sam was sleeping Dean was going over what had happened still and trying to make sense of it.

_Okay, so this is what I know so far: 1. He's able to go wolf then go human when he wants 2. He's able to heal fast 3. He's psychic 4. Something is after him and 5. He's terrified. I only know the basics of basics still. I'll have to make him spill some more when-_ Dean blinked. 'When he got to Bobby's', that was what Dean was going to think. Just the thought of Bobby calling Sam an 'it' was making Dean mad. But, he had nowhere else to go really. Bobby's place was the safest for now and they could gather much more information there too. Dean sighed. He didn't really like the fact that Sam and Bobby would be in the same house. Bobby obviously didn't like Sam and Dean didn't know if he would try anything.

A thought just occurred to Dean. His dad. He hadn't called his dad. _Crap, I can't tell him I've got a wolf-shifting, psychic, hunted kid with me. He'll come hunt Sam down himself. That is, if Bobby doesn't try that first. Shit, this is really messed up. _Dean gritted his teeth and gripped the steering wheel harder. His thoughts were all over the place as he stared down the open road. _This is going to be a long drive_ Dean thought.

…

_Six Hours Later_

Dean had stopped for a bathroom break and to grab a snack at a small gas station right off the highway. He paid with cash and carried one root beer, one coke, three beef jerky packs, and two bags of chips out with him. Junk food was considered a meal to Dean. He got in the driver's seat and nearly jumped when he saw Sam staring at him. Sam reached over and grabbed the things from Dean so he could start the car. The food was set in Sam's lap.

"Hey, how'd ya sleep?" Dean had waited twelve hours just to talk to the kid and didn't waste any time. They pulled out of the station and were right back on the highway. Not much traffic since they were going the back roads. Dean was going to wait on the food.

Sam watched the scenery pass by for a few minutes before turning to Dean.

"Why did you bring me with you? You'll only get caught up in my mess. You'll only get hurt." Sam was mumbling with his bangs blocking his eyes, but Dean could hear the words clearly.

"I'm a hunter Sam. And a hunter's job is to help people in need when they have a supernatural issue." Dean was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

"But I'm not human!" Sam's voice was raised and he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than he was Dean. Dean's heart ached again when he recognized the pain in Sam's voice.

"Sam, you're more of a human than that hunter who you saved. You could have left him to the bear and saved yourself the trouble, but no, you saved his ass even when he was there to hunt you. Hell, I'll admit, I was there to hunt a werewolf, but I ended up saving a damn fine human being."

"No I'm not! I'm not a good person! I'm a monster that kills! I-" Sam was clutching at his hair and his eyes were starting to water. Dean cursed, pulled over and got out. He pulled Sam's door open and dragged him out, spilling the food on the ground with the blanket.

"Sam, look me in the eyes and tell me if you've ever killed a person for fun. Or tell me that you've eaten people before. Or tell me if you've possessed someone and made them do terrible things. Look me in the eyes and tell me!" Dean was shaking Sam, making him look at his face. Sam was trembling in Dean's arms, but Dean didn't let go. Both held fast, gazing into each other's eyes, searching their depths.

"No…No….No I've never done that…" Sam was staring straight into Dean's eyes and whispered his answer. Dean searched Sam's eyes and found that they were showing nothing but honesty. Dean nodded his head and let go, feeling bad that he'd gripped Sam so hard he left a bruise.

"Sam, you saved that hunter in the forest and you saved me and Bobby at the hospital. You didn't have to but you did anyway, because you're a good person. I don't think you're a monster. Yeah, you may have your issues, but you're not a monster." Dean tried to make Sam see the good in himself. The kid believed he was the freakin' devil. As far as Dean could tell, Sam was turning out to be a better person than Dean himself. Dean had killed so many monsters, and maybe even an innocent person at some point of his life. Sure he saved people, but he couldn't always, sometimes he had to leave others behind or got there too late. Dean drank too much and slept with too many women. Being a hunter was Dean's life, and yeah he saved people, but that didn't make him a saint.

Sam nodded and started picking the food and the blanket. Dean helped and soon they were chowing down on the 'meal' that Dean had acquired. Dean guzzled his root beer while Sam sipped at his coke. One pack of beef jerky was already in Dean's stomach and another just getting ripped open. Sam was taking delicate bites and savoring the taste. They ate while leaning against the hood of the Impala. The sun was shining and they soaked up the rays, enjoying the warmth it brought with it. A breeze blew past and Sam's hair was blown in his face. Dean chuckled.

"Dude, you should really get a haircut." Dean absent mindedly rubbed his army cut blond hair and grinned. Sam pouted and twirled a strand around his finger gingerly.

"No chance in hell… It reminds me of her." The last part to what Sam said went unnoticed by Dean. They finished their linner, lunch slash dinner, and returned to the confines of the Impala. The outside air was refreshing and Dean decided that they should continue the drive with the windows down. They pulled back onto the highway and drove down the road with the wind whipping at their smiling faces.

…

Bobby heard the Impala screech up and got up from his desk. He'd gotten home first, knowing all the shortcuts. He was feeling some trepidation about letting 'Sam' into the house. He was going to make sure to call him Sam to stay out of the way of Dean's wrath. Two sets of feet were heard coming up Bobby's porch and he went to get the door. Right as Dean was going to turn the knob, Bobby swung the door open. He didn't say a word when he left it open and returned to his desk. Bobby had noticed that Sam had scooted a little behind Dean when he'd answered the door. He still didn't know if Dean was under some sort of spell or not.

Dean walked in and made sure to separate Bobby and Sam by standing between them. When Bobby sat down at his desk, he motioned for Sam to sit in a chair near the kitchen wall. Dean sat next to Sam on the sofa and clasped his hands together. This was going to be tough.

"Bobby-"

"Don't you 'Bobby' me Dean! Explain, NOW." Bobby's voice left no room for argument. He was looking right at Sam and his face demanded answers.

Dean and Sam shared a glance at each other and Dean sighed.

"Guess I'll go first. You know that werewolf hunt dad sent me on? Well, I was doing it when said werewolf turned into my fine specimen over here," Dean pointed at Sam and kept going, leaving no room for Bobby's questions. "He had been fighting these Wendigoes and I was going to take that chance to take him out," A quick sorry directed at Sam, ", but he magically turned into Sam. I followed him and ended up catching him saving another hunter, definitely an amateur, from a totally crazed bear. Fight ended up with the bear dead with a bullet to the head and with Sam bleeding to death on the forest floor. Stitched him up as best I could, then took him to the hospital. You know the rest." Dean breathed and leaned back into the sofa, letting his back sink into the cushion. Sam had his head down and his hands clutched his pants at the knee. Bobby looked from Dean to Sam to Dean again and then finally back to Sam, where they stayed.

"So, you're telling me that this kid here is a werewolf that you saved 'cause he saved someone else and then you didn't just leave him at the hospital while you got the hell out of that town?" Bobby had a straight face on while he asked Dean this. Dean was having a hard time reading Bobby at the moment, but decided that the truth was the only thing that was going to help him through this.

"Yep, that'd be correct."

Bobby turned once again to Sam and thought for a moment. He was trying to figure out what questions to ask, but figured he'd just ask them all in a minute.

"What were you doing out in those woods Sam?"

Sam twitched slightly and squeezed his hands tighter on his pants. Telling the truth was dangerous, but lying right now seemed even more dangerous. Sam's voice was barely audible.

"Hiding."

"Hiding from what?" Bobby was going to get as much as he could from this kid.

"The world."

"Why?"

Sam was getting flustered and Bobby knew he was having a hard time answering. Dean was sitting there quietly, but ready to fly in if he thought it was necessary. Though, he wanted to know more too.

"I don't want to be found. I don't want them to find me. You already saw what happens when they do find me." Sam trembled and clutched at his left arm. His nails dug into the skin and it bleed slightly.

"Bobby." Dean cut Bobby off from asking another question. "Another topic."

"Fine. What are you?" Bobby huffed, but got right back on track.

Sam looked up quickly and his face turned a little pale, but then it went right back down just as fast.

"My mother was human, until she was turned into a werewolf. I don't know what my father is," Sam felt his stomach flip, but kept going. ", so I guess I'm part werewolf part human. I have some psychic abilities, like telepathy and telekinesis. But, other than that, I don't really know what I am." Sam was still scratching at his arm and he was feeling a little dizzy. That all stopped when Dean touched him on the other arm gently. All of Sam's nausea and fear dissipated when Dean touched him, like he sucked it all up.

"So, really, you don't know, is that it?" Bobby sighed, suddenly very tired. He still didn't know if he could trust the kid, but if he'd wanted them both dead, Bobby was sure they'd already be. While Dean soothed Sam, Bobby soothed his head. He reached behind him and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Poured himself a glass and gulped it down. Bobby had one more question though, this time for Dean.

"Whose gonna tell your dad, Dean?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Supernatural or anything like that**_

_**Sorry this was so late. I was really having trouble making this chapter. I still don't know if I'm happy with it, but here it is! Thanks for reading this far! Tell me if I did something wrong and please review. I did use actual Latin in this. Thanks and I hope you enjoy! Latin translation at the end.**_

_**The Beast Within Chapter Seven**_

John sneezed and rubbed his nose. He pulled a rag from his pocket and wiped his forehead with it. There was a temporary heat wave going on in Ohio and it was killing John. _I thought when you got old you were supposed to always feel __**cold**__, not boiling in your skin._ John placed the rag back in his pocket and turned to stand by Caleb in front of a Solomon's circle with a demon currently occupying it. This was the last one.

"Filthy meat sacks! You can send me back to hell! But! I'll be seeing you there real soon!" The demon had possessed a man in his late twenties that was obviously a hard core Goth Dyed hair the color of midnight, black nail polish, spiked colar and bracelets, eye liner and black lips, and a piercing almost everywhere on his face. Not to mention his black shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, and spiked knee high black boots with chains. The guy would have died from heat stroke if not for the demon, or maybe he already had and then the demon possessed his body.

"Sorry, but I plan on living the American Dream one day, so I'll have to give you a rain check." Caleb smirked and grabbed a small hand held notebook from the table next to him, which also held multiple tools for torture. Caleb handed it to John, since he did better Latin. John flipped to the right page and started reading in clear, almost perfect, Latin.

"Ad inferos daemonium puer vadit," John began the exorcism.

"You will never win! We will all be free soon! Our father is building his army!" The possessed man's head was jerking to the side back and forth, but still spewing taunts. John paused in his reading, but Caleb nodded at him to continue. ",ubi iterum aeternum putrescet. Ut Angeli et auxilio fortunae signa suae servit anima illius,"

"Father has chosen his general! Once we have him we can conquer everything and everyone!" The demon was able to cough out those last words before black smoke started pouring from the man's mouth.

", Deus purificate malum anima post te gustare hotest flammis inferni." John closed the notebook and watched as the black smoke, now totally out of the man, was being sucked into the floor while it started to burn. Back to hell he went.

"Caleb, John, we're done." In walked William Harvelle and Gordon Walker. Both leaned the shovels from their hands on the wall by the door. Gordon went to grab four beers from a small fridge in the small kitchen, while William went to go stand next to John.

"The bodies are out back ready to be burned once we get this one in." He used his thumb to indicate the body sitting in the chair.

Gordon handed each of them a beer and they all took a swig. Caleb and Gordon nearly drank half of it in one sip while John and William took their time, trying to savor the flavor after a hard day's work on the job.

"You can take him anytime, but Caleb, I think we should check into what he was saying." John had a bad feeling about something, but just couldn't place it yet.

"You're over thinking things again Winchester." Gordon took another long swig of his beer and finished it, giving a satisfying smile. Caleb tried to keep a small grin hidden, but John saw it out of the corner of his eye as he turned to face Gordon with a frown and a glare. William gently held John's shoulder and gave Gordon a look that told him to tread carefully. Everyone knew that when john usually over thought things it lead to something big that could save lots of people.

"What did he say John?" William was the mediator of the group today since Bobby wasn't with them. He had to make sure everyone gave their share of opinion, while making sure it didn't step on anyone's toes at the same time.

"It said that his 'father' was build an army and that he'd decided on his 'general' already. It also said that they would 'all' be 'free' soon. I'm just getting a bad feeling about it." John scratched his chin and was about to be lost in thought when his phone rang in his pocket. He wiped it out and checked the caller ID. It was Dean.

"Gotta take this." He walked outside and headed a few yards to a large tree. It was far enough away from the small cabin that he couldn't hear inside and that they couldn't hear him outside. John pressed okay and held the phone to his ear.

"Dean, what's up?"

"_Um, well, I just thought I'd let you know I'm done with my hunt._" Dean sounded a little nervous on the other end.

"What's wrong then? I can tell when something's up with my own son, Dean."

"_Nothing's wrong! At least with me anyway! I mean everything went swell!_" John heard someone yell in the background '_The hell you mean by _everything went swell_ ya idjit_' and knew something was up,

"Dean, why are you with Bobby? What the hell did you do?" John was a little concerned, but mostly mad that Dean had tried to lie to him. Even if they weren't face to face, John expected honesty from his son when it came to a hunt.

"_God! Fine! I'll spill! When I was on my hunt, I sorta, well, picked up something._"

"What the hell do you mean you 'picked up something'? Are we talking illness, women, lost puppy, psychotic ghost, what Dean?" John was getting irritated fast and losing patience with his son even quicker.

"_Let's just go with lost puppy for now. I'm at Bobby's place right now. I'm not hurt, but Bobby thinks it would be more beneficial if you headed this way. He won't let me leave with my puppy and head out on another hunt._"

John was in disbelief, took the phone from his ear and stared at it in front of him. _What the hell did Dean do?_ John knew his son was headstrong and an idiot sometimes, but he was never the kind to ask something of John. The kid had never asked for anything before and he was having a hard time processing if this call was Dean asking for help.

"Give me a day tops. I'll be as soon as I can be. And, Ace, try not to piss Bobby off too much before he threatens to fill your 'puppy' with buck shots." John smirked to himself and hung up without waiting for an answer. He sighed then headed back into the cabin.

"Sorry guys, I'd help clean up, but I've got to go. Nice hunting with you boys, till next time." John gathered his stuff and nodded at the three before heading out the door. His car and the closest road was two miles north with a thick forest in between. John had some hiking to do.

…

Dean released the breath he didn't realized he was holding as he hung up the phone. Getting his dad here was easier than he had thought, but the hard part was yet to come. He'd told him that Sam was a 'lost puppy' that he'd found. That wasn't really far from the truth, but he managed to leave out a few details, well, a few major details being that Sam was a human werewolf hybrid that was psychic and being chased by something. But Dean didn't really think that was an over the phone kind of conversation, so he would just have to wait until his dad got here. Dean sighed and leaned back into the sofa and reclined his head back to take a quick snooze before Bobby had dinner ready.

…

John was driving down the highway in the pitch darkness. The only company he had was his mind. That was never a good thing. John's mind was only occupied on one thing right now. It should have been what was wrong with Dean, but it wasn't. It was on the subject of the demon he had just exorcised. He had already been mocked by his hunting buddies earlier and he knew it probably sounded farfetched, but deep in his gut, he knew. He knew something big was going to happen. John gulped and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Maybe it would lead him to the demon that had killed his wife. He would never forget that night, remembering it like it was yesterday.

_"John, I'm going to head to bed early tonight. Don't stay up too late, okay?" Mary smiled down at her husband from the stair railing, showing off her gorgeous smile. John smiled back and nodded his head up at her. She ascended the stairs and disappeared around the corner. John returned to the TV and planned on finishing his two hour special on classic cars. Their four year old son, Dean, was already in bed, after about an hour of coaxing him into it._

_ John had ended up falling asleep somewhere around one in the morning. He hadn't heard Mary tip toe through the hall to a lone room at the end of the upstairs hallway. They had turned it into a nursery, hoping for another baby. But, Mary had miss carried their first second try._

_ John was suddenly awoken by Mary's scream. John was up the stairs faster than lightening. Dean had already been awake, probably headed for the bathroom, but now he was glued to the door open in front of him. John ran to him and followed his gaze. The sight that met him was truly horrifying. _

_ Mary was pinned to the ceiling bleeding at the stomach, when she suddenly burst into flames. John had tears pricking his eyes, but he could only think of Dean, saving him would be what Mary would have wanted. He grabbed his boy in his arms and fled the now burning house. When John looked back he could have sworn that he saw a shadow in the window where Mary had been. Dean trembled in his arms and was most definitely in shock. John held him close as he sat on the hood of his Chevy Impala, waiting for the fire trucks to arrive. A neighbor had called them and the sirens were quickly approaching._

_ "…Yellow…." Dean was mumbling in John's arms, but that was the only word that John was able to hear. John held Dean closer and tried to calm himself down, but he how could he? His wife was dead, by some unknown and unusual way, and he had to continue living without her to raise his four year old son. He had no idea that this night was to change his life forever._

And his life did change. He knew he'd seen someone or something in the room, in the flames, and was determined to find them/it. He had met Bobby Singer after doing a revenge killing of some ghost he had found. Nearly gotten himself killed until Bobby saved his ass. He met William Harvelle, then Caleb, then Pastor Jim, and then Gordon. He had gained so much knowledge of the nightmares that were all too real and he'd been hunting them ever since. He was doing a damn good job, if he did say so himself. However, he was still hell bent on revenge for his wife and everyday he tried to find new leads on her killer.

Dean had told John, a few days after the incident that he'd seen a man with yellow eyes just before Mary had burst into flames. John now called him the Yellow Eyed Demon. That was his target, and any other supernatural creature that crossed his path.

John saw the sign for Sioux Falls and turned onto the exit. Only about two to three more hours and he'd be at Bobby's. Whatever Dean had been keeping from John would be revealed pretty soon.

…

Dean and Sam had headed upstairs into a guest bedroom while Bobby stayed downstairs waiting for John to arrive. There were two beds and Dean took the one closest to the door, just in case Bobby wanted to try anything while Sam was asleep. It was about midnight and Dean was beat. Dean was out like a light when his head hit the pillow. Didn't even take his boots off.

Sam, on the other hand, was wide awake. He didn't really want to fall asleep in an unfamiliar environment. So, he grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, then huddled on his bed, leaning against the wall. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms crossed on top. He felt safer with Dean in the room with him, but not safe enough for his liking. He wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon.

…

Bobby was awoken by a rough shake to his shoulder.

"Bobby, Bobby, its John. Where's Dean? What's up?" John was already trying to get all the facts he could.

"Damnitt John, give me a minute to wake up." Bobby yawned and sat up, then rubbed his eyes. "Dean's upstairs, in the guest room with his 'lost puppy'. I'll go up with ya so we can all sort this out. Hopefully without anyone getting blood on my floor." The last part was only a mumble and John didn't notice it since he was already on his way up the stairs. He was already opening the door when Bobby just made it to the top of the stairs.

"John, I'd be careful if I were you. The 'puppy' is bigger than you think." Bobby was trying to warn John, but he just barged in. He was halfway in the room when he was blinded by a sudden flash of light and had to cover his eyes. Before he had opened his eyes he heard the most vicious growl in his life.

"Dad!" John heard Dean's voice and took action. He made his eyes open, even though he was seeing spots, and drew his gun from the back of his waist. He had to blink though, once his eyes were actually open.

Dean was standing between him and the largest wolf he had seen. Dean had a stoic face on and to John it looked like he was protecting the wolf. He _was_ protecting it.

"Dean! What the hell is that! Is that what you picked up!" John was glancing between Dean and the massive beast behind him.

Sam had smelled the hunter before he'd even made it inside the house. Sam could smell the familiar scent of demon. He was already on edge, but this sent him into panic mode. Sam had positioned himself beside Dean closer to the door and ready to move if he had to. As soon as the door was fully opened Sam made his move. He shifted and was about to attack, but Dean woke up swiftly and side stepped him, blocking his path. His back was to Sam, but even though Dean was trying to place himself between them, Sam could still see the man that had entered the room. He was as tall as Dean, but older. He had black hair and a growing beard waiting for a trim, with brown eyes filled with confusion, but strong determination. Sam was growling and baring his teeth. The smell of demon was making him really nervous and he was scared. Sam was scared of this man, even with Dean in the room with him.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing!" John was scared that Dean was defending the thing behind him, but even more afraid that it would attack Dean.

"Dad, lower your gun. Sam won't hurt you. Not unless you shoot first though." Dean was almost pleading with his dad. He had just woken up to find his dad ready to shoot Sam and Sam ready to tear his dad's throat out.

_**Dean! He smells of demon!**_ Sam sent Dean a mental message and continued to growl. Dean felt Sam's nervousness and glanced back at him. His fur was so ruffled and stood straight up from his back. This was actually Dean's first real look at Sam's wolf form up close and he was even more awesome than Dean first thought. Sam looked as huge as a lion with his all his fur up. He was mostly brown, but had black socks and tail. His back was black, but it looked as if he had a pair of black wings.

"Dad, did you finish that hunt in Ohio? The one with the demons?" Dean gave Bobby. Bobby nodded and pulled out a flask from his back pocket. Before John could answer, Bobby had splashed him in the face with the flask's contents.

"Shit! I'm not possessed! Dean! The more important thing here is what the hell that is behind you!" John was furious. Dean wasn't answering him and now he was suspected of being a demon.

Dean sighed and turned toward Sam. He knelt down and started petting him on the head.

"Sam, it's okay, he's my dad. You'll be okay. We just have to explain to him what the situation is." Dean rubbed soothing circles on Sam's cheek and held his gaze. _Trust me, please._

Sam was a little weary, but nodded his head. There was no flash of light this time, but Sam's body glowed as he shifted back into his human form. Dean did his best to sooth Sam more before he had to turn around and face his father and Bobby. Sam still had his clothes on, which amazed Dean, but he still trembled. Dean helped Sam stand and turned to face their current enemies. Sam scooted closer to Dean and held on tightly to his shirt bottom. Dean took a deep breath and readied himself.

"Dad, this is Sam. He's the werewolf that you sent me to hunt. He wasn't hurting anyone; he actually saved an amateur hunter from a bear. He got hurt so I helped him by taking him to a hospital, and then called Bobby. Sam saved us at the hospital from what Bobby was going to ask me to help hunt, a yuki-onna. Dad, Sam isn't evil. He's far, far from it. You can't hurt him. If you try, I'll stop you, I can't let you hurt him. Please Dad." Dean held his father's glare and didn't budge.

There was nothing but silence for a long time in the room. John and Dean were in a glare battle, and neither were yielding. Their wills were even and not going to compromise.

"John, I don't trust the kid, but he's not the real problem here." Bobby broke the deafening silence and grabbed John's shoulder. John turned to Bobby and was about to protest when Bobby cut him off.

"John. Something is after the kid. He's running from something that the yuki-onna called 'father'. It seems powerful and more dangerous than Sam." Bobby glanced back at Sam and caught the shiver that quickly passed through his body. Dean felt it to and reached behind him to grasp Sam's hand.

John's face paled and Bobby noticed, but didn't say anything. He let his friend go through his own course of action, since it was Dean they were dealing with. John broke away from his trance and slowly walked over to Dean and Sam. Dean almost missed his hand that reached in his back pocket. Dean knew he was reaching for the holy water, but wasn't fast enough. John splashed Sam full in the face as soon as he was close enough. Dean reached over and grabbed the flask as soon as he could then turned quickly to check if Sam was okay.

Sam was fine. He was just wet. No burning, no screaming, no flesh melting. Dean was relieved that Sam wasn't hurt, but also relieved that he wasn't some sort of demon either. Dean thought it was over, but he was wrong. John had passed Dean and grabbed Sam's arm. Sam scratched John with elongated nails, but he didn't let go. John already had his pure silver knife in hand and slashed Sam on the forearm. Sam hissed and John saw the skin burn. Sam was desperate. He growled and his nails dug into John's arm. Dean didn't even think when he moved.

Dean punched his dad on the cheek. There was no hesitation. Dean thought his dad was way over the top this time and it pushed his buttons. Dean didn't see the shock on his dad's face as he sat on his ass on the floor or Bobby's, he was concerned for Sam. Dean grabbed his arm and surveyed the damage. The wound wasn't deep, but it was long, bleeding, and the flesh around it was burning.

"Sam, can you heal as fast as you did at the hospital or do I have to bandage this?"

"Bandage." Sam was whispered. He was trembling and his face was showing nothing but panic and fear. He didn't look at Dean and just kept his eyes to the floor. Dean pulled Sam with him as he headed for the door. He pushed past his dad, not daring to look at him or Bobby, his anger still on the surface. He pulled Sam down the stairs with him and went right to the kitchen. The first aid kit was in the cabinet over the stove. Dean grabbed it and immediately sprayed the wound with antiseptic. Sam didn't even flinch; he just sat there, in a daze. Then Dean applied the wrap. The wound did not need stitches and Dean was glad for that. They both sat in silence as Dean worked on Sam's arm.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Dean heard the quietest whisper and looked up from his work to see a single tear fall from beneath Sam's brown mop of hair, his head still downcast.

Dean didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He loved his dad, but he shouldn't have done that. He had terrified Sam. Dean had told him everything he thought was relevant at the moment and that should have been enough for him. His dad didn't trust him, and that really hurt right now. John just doing his own thing, not even caring that he would hurt someone that Dean was trying to protect showed that to him. Dean still didn't know why he wanted to protect Sam this much, but Sam was like his little brother, and family was really important to Dean.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He felt Sam tense and tried to reassure Sam that nothing was going to happen this time. Dean didn't really believe himself, but he needed to give Sam some peace of mind right now.

"Dean, I need to talk to Sam." John came into the kitchen and his voice held no hint of regret. Dean lost it.

"The Hell! I call you for help and the first thing you try to do is try to hurt Sam! I already told you what happened! Do you not believe me! Is there not enough trust! You're lucky that I haven't taken Sam out that door and driven off to some god forsaken place to get away from you! I'm trying to help him! And if you hurt him anymore than I swear, I will do whatever is in my power to protect him!" When Dean had finished he was out of breath. He was panting, but everyone could still feel the hate and anger radiating from him. Sam still had his head down, but small silent tears were making their way down his face. John was stunned, but had on his best poker face, even though on the inside he was having a meltdown. Bobby wore the shock blatantly on his face, mouth dropped and everything.

"Dean, I need to talk to Sam. I swear I won't hurt him anymore. I just needed to know what he is for myself. I do trust you, and I do believe you. I met a demon on my hunt that was also talking about some sort of 'father' and I didn't think. I'm sorry, but I need to know. I need to know if Sam is going to hurt my family, if he's going to hurt you, Dean. I can't have that. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I'm not sorry that I tried to keep my family from getting hurt." John was being totally honest. For once, he was really letting everyone know what he was feeling. Sam was just some creature to him right now, he might have been human once, but now he was a monster. Dean might be protecting Sam, but all John cared about was protecting his family and giving his wife's spirit solace by killing her killer.

Sam had been detached from what they had been saying until John had mentioned the demon talking about a 'father'. He twitched in his seat and clutched his knees with his hands.

"What did the demon say exactly?" Sam whispered and lifted his head slightly to look at John. Everyone whipped their heads toward Sam. John still scared Sam immensely, but he had to know what was going to happen. He didn't want to endanger Dean after he saved his life, but if these hunters knew something he had to know too.

John was taken aback when Sam voluntarily spoke, but quickly recovered when he realized this was a chance to gain information without making Dean super mad again.

"It said that their 'father' had an army and he was on his way to getting his general. It also, said that they were going to all be free soon. Do you know something?" John made a step toward Sam and he flinched. Dean was quick to step between them and made sure his dad didn't get too close. He wasn't going to forgive and forget that easily.

"I… I know what he's talking about, and who…." Sam was talking so softly, they all had to strain themselves to hear him.

"What are they planning? Who? Tell me!" John was getting agitated and wanted to find out if this had anything to do with Mary's killer. If it didn't then he would still do something, but it wouldn't be the day that his pain was ended.

"The 'father' that they're talking about… he's…. a demon that has yellow eyes and-" Sam was cut off when Dean was the one to grab him this time. Dean grabbed both of his shoulders and held up hopeful eyes to Sam.

"Yellow! He has yellow eyes? Please, Sam, tell me everything you can about him! He might have killed my mother!" Dean was pleading at Sam, begging for him to give him something, anything to avenge his mother.

Sam went deathly pale and Dean stopped. He'd seen that face before. It was the same one in the hospital when he'd asked Sam if he had ever killed someone not in self-defense.

"Dean I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." Tears streamed down Sam's face now and he was spewing apologies at Dean. Dean was really confused. Why was Sam apologizing? He was supposed to be the one saying sorry for letting his dad hurt him and for shaking him so roughly.

"Dean, that demon's name is Azazel. He's a powerful demon that could kill you with his hands and legs tied down. He's also my father." Sam broke down into sobs and was again throwing apology after apology at Dean.

Dean could only recede into his own mind and compare his mother's face to Sam's. He kept repeating these few words in his head, just like a mantra.

_You're not a monster. You're not a monster. You're not a monster. You're not a monster._

**_Latin translation: Back to hell the demon child goes, where he will again forever rot._**

**_ May the angels seal his fate and help save his soul after he serves his punishment._**

**_ May God purify your evil soul after you taste the hotest flames of hell._**

**_Sorry if it sounds a little cliche or stupid, I was just tyoing random crap. _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Supernatural or anything like that**_

_**Man, I sorta running out of ideas on how to make this more emotional. If anybody ahs any thoughts I would really like to hear them. I hope I did this chapter okay, but if anything is wrong or sounds wierd please let me know! Read and review, please! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!  
**_

_**The Beast Within Chapter Eight**_

John was frozen in place. Sam had spilled about the yellow eyed demon, but it was totally different from what he had expected. If that demon was Sam's father than did that make Sam a demon too? Holy water had basically no effect, but silver was really effective, he was most certainly a werewolf. John's mind could only think logic at the moment because every other function was breaking down.

He had to kill Sam. Sam was that bastard's son. He killed Mary. He killed Dean's mother, his beloved wife. He must have stumbled because he felt Bobby hold him up by his armpits. John felt horrible, but Dean was almost catatonic.

Dean couldn't even think. He was trying so hard not to breakdown and crumble to the floor in despair. Dean had sworn to protect Sam, but Sam's father had killed his mother. He had to go through life without a mother because Sam's dad had killed her. He wanted to protect Sam, but how could he when his dad killed his mom. Dean was going in a painful circle and he was falling in on himself and fast. Dean couldn't breathe, he was suffocating. Sam was still throwing sorry at him, but it only made it all so much worse. Dean didn't know what to do. He didn't think he could do anything. And he didn't. He did nothing but stay where he was and stop breathing.

"Dean, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't stop him! I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop him! I'm so sorry!" Sam was also going on and on in a circle. He was devastated. He knew his father was evil and had a far reach, but for Sam to meet one of the many lives he ruined, it was too much for his already fragile mind. Sam didn't know if he should be saying sorry to Dean, but it was the only thing he knew to try and ease someone's pain. He hated his father even more now, but he was hating himself the most at the moment. Sam couldn't save Dean's mother, but maybe if he had killed Azazel sooner, he could have saved so many more and saved them from what Dean was going through. Dean and his dad were broken, but Sam, most likely the most broken of them all, was trying to help piece what little was left of them.

"Sam… stop… you shouldn't be apologizing… It's not your fault." Dean had looked at Sam and his eyes were almost lifeless. They weren't as green and bright as when they had first met. He looked so defeated and so immensely tired. Sam stopped talking, but the tears still came. He was frowning and shaking his head.

"No! It is my fault! He was looking for women to make me! He was looking for women to create me! I'm the general he needs for his army! He was searching for a woman who wanted another child desperately and would grant them that wish! It so that he could make me! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sam wasn't even thinking about trying to protect himself anymore. He was tired of hurting those around him. It was never what he wanted, but what he wanted was never considered before. That was, until he met Dean. Dean was everything that Sam needed. He was stable, strong, determined, and had a purpose in life. Now he was broken and it was all because of him. Sam didn't care what they did to him anymore, but he just wanted Dean to have that life in his eyes again. It hurt Sam so much and he didn't want to run away this time.

John had been paying attention to what Sam was saying and felt his food from earlier come back up. He pried himself out of Bobby's grasp and ran to the bathroom down the hall. He vomited into the toilet and just cried. John was so sick. He was physically unwell from learning that Mary was that desperate. They had tried to have a second baby, but Mary had miscarried. She was devastated and heart broken. John was also incredibly sad, but would wait for Mary to try again. If he had known she was so desperate then he would have done anything for her. She had been taken by this yellow eyed demon Azazel because she wasn't fit to carry his son. He cried and cried as he continued to spill his guts.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry….sorry…rry…y." Sam had apologized so much that he was losing his voice. He couldn't get anything to come out anymore, but he still somehow scratched it out.

"….Stop… just stop… please, Sam… I can't.." Dean was crying now too. He was so lost and now he didn't care if he was showing weakness. He just didn't care anymore.

"I'm going to kill him Dean. I'm going to stop him." Sam's voice was so hoarse and it made Dean feel so much worse. Sam wasn't to blame, but Dean didn't know if he could be in the same room as him right now. Dean got up and walked to exit the kitchen.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to meet me. You've helped me but all I've done is cause you pain. I'm so sorry, but thank you." Sam knew Dean wasn't looking at him, but he still smiled anyway. Sam smiled his brightest and watched Dean walk out of the room.

Sam got up from the chair and he knew what he had to do. He had to leave and get away from them. He couldn't let his presence hurt them more than was humanly possible for them. Sam looked back at the hall and could remember Dean's face, and that was enough. Sam would never forget this kindness, ever. He headed to the kitchen's back door and quietly opened it, letting the cold night air slip past him. He took off the shirt and pants Dean gave him and set them, folded, onto the table then slipped into the night, shifting and heading somewhere far away from the only person alive that he would risk his life for.

…

**A few days later**

"Dad, I'm going to go find Sam." Dean had walked into the kitchen and interrupted Bobby and John. They had been discussing the coming demon army and checking the nation for omens, but were now completely focused on Dean.

"Dean, no, I'm not letting that thing into my house again and I don't want you two getting hurt because you want to enact your revenge on that bastard's son. You'll end up dead." Bobby had barely been able to help Dean and John through that night. He thought he would lose one of them, if not both, thank God that wasn't true.

"No, I'm going to find him. He isn't the one who killed Mom and it looks like he hates Azazel as much as we do, maybe even more. That kid's life must have been hell with that guy as a father. I don't want to live the rest of my life hating Sam, who saved my life, just because his dad happens to be the guy that ruined our lives. Sam is a good person, werewolf or not, and I think he needs our help. We need his too if we want to take down Azazel and his demon army." Dean didn't really need to wait for an answer. He was going to go even if his dad and Bobby tried to stop him by force. Leaving Sam alone and letting him walk out the door is what Dean had been regretting for the past few days.

"Go." John was the one to answer and both Dean and Bobby were a little shocked. Dean hadn't expected his dad to even speak to him, but now he was agreeing with him?

"Dean, I don't know if I can trust the kid like you do, but you're right. We need him to take down the bastard that killed your mother. I trust you. Do what you have to do to get him back. Call if you need anything." John didn't say anymore and Dean took that as his cue to leave, so he did. He was out the door faster than Bobby could call him an idjit and threaten to fill his ass with buckshot. Dean was going to find Sam, and the best place to start was at the beginning.

…...

Dean was again clawing branch after branch through the forest. There was no rain this time or mud. Dean easily made his way to the clearing that was still engraved into his mind and he would never forget it. He walked out into the middle of it and replayed the memory. Sam as the huge wolf, easily beating a pack of Wendigoes, then going to, most likely, unintentionally save a beginner hunter, those memories where never going to leave Dean. He back tracked and tried to remember which way Sam had come from. He had a map of the area and was going to check all the caves and areas he thought Sam might make a hideout at. Dean remembered that Sam had come from the east with the Wendigoes, so he would start in that direction.

Dean had been hiking for a few hours when he checked his map one more time before he was going to set up camp. The map was indicating an abandoned mine shaft where Dean was, but Dean didn't see one. He took a few steps before feeling the ground beneath him start to give way. He didn't react fast enough and went tumbling down the hole. He landed, surprisingly, on a soft surface. Dean wiped the dirt from his face and looked around. He was sitting on a mattress that was precariously placed underneath the hole he just fell through. On closer inspection, it had a wooden panel across it, but it was rotten and broken, which was why Dean fell. There was a small tunnel leading somewhere from what Dean could see as he sat on the mattress.

"Please be a cute mole at the end, please oh please." Dean prayed and headed to the tunnel. It wasn't as tight a fit as Dean thought it was, but it still wasn't comfortable. It took maybe a minute to traverse it and Dean was so glad that nothing was waiting for him at the end. What he did find was Sam's hideout. The only reason Dean knew it was his was because it was covered in wolf prints and ripped t-shirts.

"Hah, guess it did take some practice to not rip his clothing." Dean chuckled and looked around. There wasn't much to look at though. Sam didn't own much, probably since he had to move around until he found a safe place to hide from Azazel. _Guess this place wasn't as safe as he had thought. He did make the local newspaper._ Dean headed to a corner of the little 'cave' and noticed the hunter's bag, the one that was taken about a month ago.

The sleeping bag was laid out underneath Dean's feet and there was wolf fur all over it. _Guess this was the bed._ Dean just thought about sleeping on the floor and his back hurt. The only other thing in the room was a small black backpack by the tunnel entrance. Dean headed over to it and slung it over his shoulder. He would look through it later, he just wanted to get out of this crappy 'cave' and set up his tent. Nothing was going to make Dean Winchester, expert hunter, sleep on a 'cave' floor.

Dean emerged from the hole covered in dirt and wearing a sour face. _At least it's not raining tonight._ Dean sighed and set up his tent quickly before his luck back fired and there really was going to be rain. Once everything was ready Dean huddled inside his tent and got ready to riffle through Sam's stuff. The backpack was really light and didn't seem to carry much. Dean opened it to find a medium sized wooden box that didn't have any noticeable lids or openings, some envelopes, a toothbrush, a picture of someone, and a small but thick black book with a pencil taped to the side. Dean tried the box first.

It was a rectangle at about four inches wide, six inches long, and six inches in height. There were no locks, lids, hinges, buttons, or keyholes that Dean could see. He stared at it for a little while then set it aside. He'd figure it out later, or maybe never.

Next were the envelopes. There were three in total and each was stuffed with paper. The first was all letters from some woman named Felicia Hemmington. _I'll call Bobby later to get her address, Sam might have gone there._ Dean scanned the dates and picked the last one that was sent. It was dated about two months ago. Around the same time that the dead body was found by the couple, the reason Dean was out there in the first place.

"Sam, I've seen him. A is planning a massive breakout. He's looking for you and uses all of his resources. I've had a premonition about you. I don't know what he sent to find you, but I know he's found out where you are. You have to keep moving. I don't know when I'll see or contact you again so my letters will have to stop for a while. Please be safe, and please be careful. Your future is cloudy and I can't pick up anything specific, but I know something big is about to happen. I will be praying for your safety, and Sam, I will always be on your side. FH." Dean was a little shocked as he read the letter out loud. Sam had been running for a while it seemed, but he wasn't as alone as he made himself out to be. This woman, Felicia Hemmington, seemed to really care for Sam. She also sounded like a psychic to Dean. Dean had only met one other than Sam, and that was Missouri. Missouri had helped Dean and John through the loss of Mary and along with Bobby she'd explained the supernatural world to him. She was powerful, but didn't boast about it or use it for the wrong things, and she was kind, just the way Dean thought a grandmother or aunt would be like. The more Dean thought about it he kept thinking that Missouri was like an aunt to him.

"Missouri… Crap! Why didn't I think of it before?" Dean knocked himself on the forehead and scoffed at his ignorance. If Dean didn't find anything here, then he could go to Missouri to see if she could mentally track Sam. If she couldn't find Sam exactly, but could sense where he might have been then that was good enough for Dean.

After Dean surveyed info from the letters, which wasn't much, he moved on to the photo of the woman. She was smiling a gorgeous smile that made her dimples stand out. Her face was complemented by chest length chestnut hair, the same as Sam's, but looked softer and less wild at the ends. Her eyes were a rich hazel, with brown as the background and green as the ascent. Just like Sam there were little flecks of gold that made her eyes sparkle in the most beautiful way. She was slim, but looked like she had muscle underneath her white sundress. In the background was a large willow tree that shaded the woman from the clear sky. She sat on a granite bench just in front of the tree. Dean had to admit, the woman was very beautiful, and he got a feeling that if they ever met, he would like her. Dean took the photo out and flipped it over. There was a small neat signature at the bottom of the photo and it read 'Jennifer Padalecki'. Next to it was scratchy writing that looked like it was done by a six year old. It read 'Mom'.

"Well, that explains the freakish resemblance." Dean slicked his hair back and rubbed his eyes. Jennifer Padalecki was Sam's mother. "I'm guessing she's dead, since he carries her picture with him."

Finally was the black book. After setting aside the picture of Sam's mom, Dean dove into the contents of the black book. Some of it was writing and some of it was doodles. The weird thing, or maybe creepy thing, was that they were all about the same thing. Death. Or how to kill, who to kill, who or what was killed, who did the killing, who wants who to kill. It was giving Dean the creeps. _Sam's life must have really been Hell._ As Dean flipped through the pages, the entries became less and less until the stopped. Dean flipped to the final page and nearly dropped the book to the ground. Written on that page was one word.

**Freedom**, in blood, most likely Sam's. Dean felt a little nauseous, but mostly it was rage and a feeling Dean couldn't quite place at the moment. There was no date for the entry, but Dean was guessing it was the day Sam finally got his break and ran. Ran from that Hell Dean now knew he was definitely living.

"I'm going to find you Sam, and when I do, we're going to find you a really good shrink." Dean sighed and set the book down with all the other stuff. A long hike plus creepy crap equaled tired Dean. When he was all tucked in and comfy, Dean turned off his light and drifted to semi-unconsciousness.

…...

Dean was up before the sun and had already packed everything so he could hike back to town. He set down the trail and was in town by nine that morning, considering he got up at four. He called Bobby to get info on this Felicia Hemmington person and then decided to go give Missouri a visit. If she couldn't at least give Dean some info, than he was more screwed than he already was.

…

"Dean Winchester, I suggest you clean off those boots of yours before you decide to knock on my door, hoping to be let in." Missouri had opened the door just before Dean could knock and stared at Dean's face, which held a little shock, but at the same time relief.

"Always a pleasure Missouri." Dean smiled a tight smile, but meant his words. They both entered the house, after Dean did wipe his boots, and Missouri made him sit on the sofa.

"Dean, you are involved with someone very powerful. His aura is radiating from you." Missouri put on her serious face and Dean just remained silent, letting her do her thing. "You two share a very special bond. I might be able to track him using the energy you still have from him. If you'll just bear with me for a few moments." Missouri grabbed Dean's had and he felt an electric shock run through his body. His hand felt like it was on fire and his head was pounding like he had a week old hangover. Missouri let go as fast as she had grabbed him. Sweat was gleaming on both of their foreheads. Before Missouri could say anything Dean's phone rang.

"Answer it." Missouri got up quickly and headed to the kitchen.

"Talk to me." Dean huffed out and rubbed his head tentatively.

"Well, Felicia Hemmington is a recently deceased hermit that lived in Concord, California. She was sixty six and relatively healthy for her age. I've heard her name cycled through the business once or twice. She's a good informant and really knew her stuff apparently. No relatives from what I can tell. I don't think Sam is there. There were no omens or recent mysterious things occurring in the area. I got nothing, but good luck on your end. Call me later to check in." Bobby simply handed over his information then promptly hung up.

Missouri wobbled back in and held a glass of water in her hand for Dean. Dean took it thankfully and gulped it down.

"Sam was never in Concord. He's still in the US, but I don't know where exactly. I narrowed it down to a range of two states. Kansas or Texas. You are bound together Dean. You need to find him, before the thing that is chasing him does."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Supernatural at all and I'm not making a profit.**_

_**Oh my Dear Lord! I'm so terribly sorry that this is so very late, but this was literally my twelth go at this chapter. I spent days trying to figure out how to do this, and this one ended up being the one I can bare with. I hope you enjoy it more than I do, which maybe isn't a lot right now, but if you like it than I do too! Please read and review! Again, I'm sorry this is so late!**_

_**The Beast Within Chapter Nine**_

Dean threw his duffel on the floor near the motel bed and dirt flew from it, making a nasty brown cloud in the air. He signed and sat wearily on the edge of the mattress that creaked and protested under his weight. Dean ran a hand through his disheveled hair and took another tired breath.

"Jeez, Missouri did say this wasn't going to be easy, but damn!" Dean let himself flop the rest of the way onto the bed and welcomed the surface beneath his body, even if it was a little stiff and smelled sort of bad.

It had been almost a week since Dean had left Missouri's house and he was no closer to finding Sam. Kansas was clear though, Dean was positive about that. Now he just had to check Texas like Missouri had said before. He had even called her to make sure if Sam had even stayed in Texas. She yelled at him over the phone and he learned not to question her again. Still, Texas was a lot larger than Kansas and he was just one man. Sure, Bobby and his dad would help if he asked nicely, but he knew they really didn't want to find Sam. Dean knew that they would just half-ass it and maybe get someone hurt if that happened.

Dean sighed again then got up and headed to the restroom. It was time for a shower. He was caked in sweat, dirt, and car grime. While making his way to Texas, wherever the hell he was in Texas, he had had to stop to take care of his baby. She ended up needing some parts to be changed cause of old age and some rust that had gotten where Dean couldn't reach. He had cooed at her, telling her she wasn't old, just a little worse for ware, and the mechanic had given him a strange look. Now, she was perfectly fine, but Dean was dead beat tired. So after some nice lukewarm water running on his tired skin, he was going to find some sort of greasy food to chow on then it was off to sweet oblivion which was sleep.

Several minutes after letting the water run down his back, Dean finished up in the bathroom and exited it with only a towel, which was slightly yellow even though it was white, covering his waist. Refreshed, Dean pulled on a clean shirt and pair of jeans before he was out the door with his jacket, keys, and gun, which he tucked in the back of his jeans underneath his shirt. He had seen a nice diner just down the street from the motel he was currently staying at and decided the fresh air couldn't kill him so he'd walk.

The diner was small and quaint, just what Dean wanted, and needed, at the moment. There were only two other people in the diner except for a cook in the back and one waitress. One sat at the counter while the other was in the corner, looking slightly inebriated. _Scratch that_ thought Dean, the man was wasted, and Dean could tell when the smell of whiskey finally hit him smack in the face. Dean sat on the other end of the diner at a booth and made sure he could see everything, even the door.

"What can I get you tonight?" The waitress had appeared in front of Dean and he couldn't help but keep looking at her, but had on a poker face. She was gorgeous, with long curly blonde hair that fell to her chest and back and brilliant blue eyes that were accented with long dark lashes. She wore bright red lipstick that matched her uniform. And damn! The uniform was tight to her busty chest that Dean couldn't help but glance down at.

"I'll have the number three special with a side of bacon and a glass of water. Oh, and what's on your menu for dessert?" Dean smiled his best smile at her and noticed a slight blush, but she recovered quickly.

"We have the best pie in the county and special homemade recipe cookies." She smiled a small smile and waited for Dean to reply.

"I'd rather have you." Dean grinned devilishly at her and that rewarded him with her bright red face that put her lipstick to shame. She quickly dashed away with his order and Dean couldn't help but look at her behind. Dean would have had to physically wipe his drool, but he had mentally told himself to look at least a little dignified.

She returned as quickly as she left with Dean's food. He smiled at her again and thanked her. She blushed and then scampered away. Dean was about to dig in when he noticed a folded napkin underneath his plate. He carefully extracted it and opened it to find a small little message written in red lipstick._ Meet me out back in twenty minutes and maybe you'll get dessert after all._ The note was ended with a kiss mark at the bottom of the napkin. Dean grinned and set the note in his pocket. He ate a little faster than he normally would, but didn't make it seem like he was in a rush. It took him about ten to fifteen minutes to eat then he headed to the counter with his plate and paid the cook.

After he stepped outside the diner he looked around then carefully made his way behind it to his mentioned meeting place. The night was dark, but the moon was almost full and it gave him enough light to maneuver around. It was a little chilly, but Dean had his jacket which protected him from basically anything Mother Nature could at him. He rounded the corner of the diner and saw the waitress standing underneath the back door light in a soft brown coat. She glanced up and noticed Dean. She smiled and walked to meet him somewhere in the middle.

"I almost thought you weren't going to show up… I thought maybe I was a little too desperate sounding." She glanced from her feet to Dean's face and blushed a little. Dean grinned and shook his head.

"If anyone was desperate, it was me. I'd think it was almost love at first sight. You're beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off you." Dean caressed her cheek and let his hand drift to her hair.

"Well, I'm glad about that." Suddenly her voice changed tone and the atmosphere became tense. Dean was put on hunter mode immediately but didn't get the chance when he felt something hit him in the back of the he made a quick dissent to the ground. The last thing he saw before he drifted from consciousness was her eyes turn black and a smile spread across her face.

…

Sam tensed. He searched the surrounding area with his mind and didn't feel anything. He hoped he was just being paranoid, but his supernatural sense was tingling. Sam could have sworn he felt Dean, but must have been kidding himself. He was trying to keep as far a distance as he could. Somehow though, Sam had the feeling that Dean would be looking for him. He let his mind search at a greater distance and picked up on something. It was about twenty miles from where he was and it was faint, but Sam swore he knew what it was. It was pulling at him, strongly. He shifted uncomfortably and set to thinking out loud.

"Okay, Sam, you need to stop kidding yourself. Dean hates you. You killed his mother, maybe not directly, but you caused it to happen." That hurt more than Sam would admit, but he kept going. "You made sure to make distance and not leave a trail. Travel by night and stay away from humans. You're safe for now and Dean isn't looking for you." Sam was pacing now and he was slowly making a path in the dirt.

After leaving Dean, Sam had ran. He ran for three days without stopping, going purely on adrenaline and the desire to stop causing Dean pain. He ended up in the middle of nowhere, next to he didn't care and nothing mattered now. He was alone, like usual, and not causing some sort of suffering. He had ended up in Texas about a week ago, and planned on moving soon.

"There is no demon, monster, or spirit activity for about fifteen miles from your current location, Sam. So, Dean can't be close by for a hunt, since he's most likely already forgotten about you." Sam paused and let that last part sink in. That hurt the most right now. Yeah, he wanted Dean to forget him, but at the same time he didn't. Dean was the first person to still like him after he was attacked at the hospital. He'd told him that he wasn't a monster and that he was a good kid. He hadn't had anyone tell him that since Felicia. And he knew that she was dead too, most likely by Azazel.

Sam felt tears prick his eyes, but they didn't fall. Felicia was kind, like Dean, but more of an aunt like figure. His mother had taken him to meet her when he was about six, and asked her to teach him about his powers. She had given him lessons for a while, but they soon had to stop when she had nothing more to teach him. She had respected Sam, his powers now far succeeding hers. However, he was no match for her foresight. That was one area that Sam was almost useless in. He was at a high level in telekinesis and telepathy, but clearvoyance had always been rather low. He knew he had other psychic skills, but didn't really like to talk about, or even think about them. Those had been taught by Azazel during the time he was with him, mostly by force, but when they awakened he had no choice but to learn how to control them.

Sam was shifted back into reality when felt a strong calling. His mind voluntarily latched onto it and Sam felt his body pull him toward it unconsciously. He knew immediately who was calling for him once he focused his mind.

"Dean." It was barely a whisper, but it was enough to ignite Sam into action and before he knew it he had shifted and was racing toward the one presence that he felt, deep down, that could maybe save him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Supernatural **_

_**I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry that this is so late! I'm going to try and think of something weekly or biweekly, so maybe the story will progress a little faster. Again, I'm terribly sorry that you had to wait this long if you're still reading. I hope that you enjoy this if possible, and if there is something wrong, please inform me in a review. Thank you and ,again, I'm sorry this is so very late!**_

_**The Beast Within Chapter Ten**_

Dean groaned quietly and his eyes fluttered open. His head was pounding and his body felt really sluggish, almost like he'd taken more sleeping pills than he was supposed to. He tried to feel every part of his body to survey any damage, but he couldn't really move his arms. He tilted his head back slightly, fighting against the throbbing at the base of his skull. His wrists were trapped in chains that shackled his arms to the wall just above his head. He tried to yank his wrists free, but he was only rewarded in making them raw and wasting his energy. Dean stopped trying and sighed. He'd been careless, and stupid. He remembered meeting that waitress out back and her eyes turning black before he slid into unconsciousness from someone, or something, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Damn, bitch was a demon. Way to go Dean, maybe if you were thinking with your better, by which I mean upper, half, you wouldn't be in this mess." Dean's conscience was already making Dean feel worse. He sighed again and decided it was best to take in his surroundings instead of berate himself in his own mind.

The room Dean was in wasn't bad, but it still wasn't good. It was small, but able to fit around eight people comfortably standing or sitting. There was only one window on the wall to Dean's left that let in a minimal amount of sunlight, which showered on dust floating around. The only exit was a wooden door in front of Dean that didn't have a handle or door knob on this side. Dean cursed mentally; it was going to be harder to escape if he couldn't get past the door. He scanned the ceiling and floor and didn't really like what he saw. There were satanic symbols where there weren't any holes on the ceiling and the pipes were dripping water to the floor. The floor was a little moldy due to the leaking water, but Dean could live with that. On the other hand, he could not live with the giant blood stain in front of him, between the door and the wall he was currently chained to. It didn't look fresh, but Dean didn't want to take any chances. He had to get out, and fast.

Unfortunately Dean didn't get to start formulating a plan because he was interrupted by the door. The waitress from last night and two men had entered the room. The two men were both dressed in black suits and black glasses. They were both the same height and could have been twins, except one was black and the other was extremely pale. The waitress had changed since last might, but Dean knew it was still her. She now wore a tight black leather jacket covering a nice red blouse that showed cleavage and a pair of black skinny jeans. She had on black lipstick and wore black feather earrings that matched her knee high black high heel boots. Her hair was still blonde, but it was straight and had red tips. She signaled for the two men to stay by the door, while she sauntered up to Dean and knelt in front of him. He smelled a sickeningly sweet smell and tried not to gag.

"So, this is the famed Dean Winchester, the elite hunter that was trained by the even more spectacular John Winchester. Yet here he is, chained to the wall and helpless before me." Her face contorted into an evil smirk and she sniggered. "Oops! I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Meg Masters."

"What do you want, demon bitch?" Dean mustered up his courage and glared at her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really should learn to control your words Dean." Meg grabbed a handful of Dean's hair and with the other hand she whacked him hard in the face, splitting his bottom lip. Dean hissed, but didn't show any other signs of pain. "And you should really work on that ego of yours. Not everything is about you."

Meg let go of Dean and stood back up, wiping the dust from her jeans. Dean glared up at her and spit at her feet, hitting her right boot with a mix of saliva and blood.

"There is something I want." Her voice was filled with venom and a deep part inside of Dean told him he probably shouldn't have just done that, but he held strong in his outward appearance, still glaring.

"What I want is something that you will help me get." She glared down at Dean and he suddenly couldn't get enough air. He started panting and his breaths were raspy and harsh. His hands were clenched and his legs were fumbling in front of him. He tried once more to break free from his chains, but he was depressingly unsuccessful.

Meg sighed and released her hold, and Dean coughed then rasped for air. She knew she wasn't going to get what she wanted if Dean was dead.

After he caught his breathe Dean dared to speak up. "What do you want?"

"Oh come on, you can't be that stupid. Think about it Dean. I want what you want. Does that help?" Meg smiled down at him and she was taking pleasure in watching Dean put the pieces together. The final look on his face when he figured it out almost sent her into ecstasy.

"Sam…" It was barely a whisper that passed through Dean's mouth. Meg wanted Sam, which meant she was going to use him as bait. That also meant that Meg was under Azazel's command and that if Sam was caught then he would fall right into Azazel's evil clutches.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Meg flew her arms in the air and giggled. "Yep, I want Sammy. You know, Azazel is my father too, so that makes Sammy my little brother. Sadly, he's such a softy, a real disappointment. Father still needs him though, since he is special."

"Why?! Why do you need him so badly?!"

"That is for another time, now is the time to get baby bro' here. He'll probably come running when he senses you're in danger." Meg pulled something from her back pocket and Dean looked from it to her then back again. It gleamed in the dim light and inside Dean's head he was screaming for help.

"Now, Dean, I want you to scream really loud for me okay? If you don't, this is going to be a lot worse for you." Sweat was brewing on the top of Dean's forehead. His only thought was that an overly psychotic demon with a knife was not on his bucket list.

… Sometimes there is a moment in someone's life where their heart goes to their throat and the life drains from them. Their pulse quickens to a deadly pace and it feels like they are suffocating themselves. The air refuses to get sucked into the lungs and the heart stops beating. It's a moment where that person's whole world just stops moving.

Sam was in the middle of one of those moments.

He'd found the hideout where Dean was and had managed to knockout the guard by the door and was about to sneak inside when he heard something he never wanted to hear. Dean's scream of pain. Sam saw everything start to move in slow motion and his vision turned red. He was completely and utterly enraged, but more scared then he'd ever been, all at the same time.

Sam left behind any thought of hiding his presence and burst through the door. It came flying off the hinges and it was a small explosion of rock and dust. Demons came from three directions in front of him, but they were exercised in less than a second. Black smock billowed from their mouths and joined the dust in the air before being sucked back down through the earth where Hell was waiting. Sam's rage was giving his powers a boost and he would normally hate himself for needing them, but at that point, the only thing going through his mind was Dean. If Dean was seriously injured or worse… then every demon within a 50 mile radius was dead to the world.

After taking out three more demons in the compound, Sam came to the last room at the very back and at the end of a hallway of doors. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on their last ends, but he couldn't back down when he was so frustratingly close. Sam shielded himself as best he could, but he knew who was behind that door.

While he had taken care of the other demons, Sam had slowly gained control of his emotions just long enough to use his energy to scan the complex. The only other demon in the immediate area was one that Sam hated almost as much as his father, Meg. She was "technically" his sister, since they both shared the same father, but Sam didn't consider any of them to be family to him. Never have been and never will be. Sam had hated Meg and really wanted nothing to do with her. She was in charge of torture practice, and she seemed to have way too much fun. Cutting, tearing, chopping, ripping, and gouging were only a few of her favorite verbs. Sam dreaded about what she had done to Dean and prayed that when he turned the door knob that Dean would be hurt, but alive. So he steeled his thoughts and emotions and turned that door handle.

…

While Sam was taking his sweet time arriving, Meg had been having a blast with Dean. Well, at least Meg was having fun; Dean on the other hand, was slowly going to bleed to death if she didn't stop soon. His chest had three large gashes across and they hurt like hell. They could pass for animal claw marks, but they were too surgically done. His left leg had been numb since Meg had stabbed him in the thigh and gotten an unwanted and unexpected scream from him. Now, she was just taking his arms and making many slashes up them. They weren't really deep, but there were so many that Dean had lost count after fifty. The left arm was done and she was working on the right when Dean heard a muffled explosion close by and tried to yell for help, but he couldn't. He was too weak from blood loss. The gashes in his chest were deeper than he thought and they bleed profusely at a terribly slow rate. Plus the large thigh wound along with all the little slashes, Dean was in real trouble. His head was fuzzy and he felt nausea kicking in, along with a numbness that covered his body. He couldn't move his fingers or his toes and he feared that this was really the end for him. But, he was glad about one thing though. He was glad that Sam hadn't come.

_But, wait… wasn't there an explosion just a second ago? _Dean was trying to process things with his slowly fading mind, but was interrupted when the door came flying open. Dean tried to lift his head, but he told himself he was too tired so just listened instead of saw.

"Well, finally. It took you long enough Sam-," Meg was cut off suddenly and Dean heard something hit the wall to his left, hard, but he heard nothing hit the floor. Footsteps made their way toward him and he saw a pair of bare feet stop just below his line of vision.

Slowly, Dean's face was lifted by a pair of hands that had cupped his face. Even with his blurry vision he could make out Sam's face. His vision wasn't as blurry now, and it seemed to be improving. The numb feeling was receding and Dean could feel his toes again. His arms weren't bleeding as strongly and the pain in his chest was slowly but surely leaving him as well. Dean blinked and he could clearly see Sam now. And he saw Sam's crying face, and blood leaking from his nose, mixing with his salty tears as the dropped off his chin to the hard and cold floor.

"You can't do that Sammy, you'll shorten your life like that, and Dad needs you alive." Meg sounded bored and taunting.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" Sam's hand went up and pointed in Meg's direction. Meg started choking and her face contorted in pain. Her breathing came in quick harsh rasps. There were flashes of a pale orange coming from her body, but Dean couldn't see any wounds. He watched Sam's face intensely. The blood just kept pouring from Sam's nose and he was starting to tremble ever so slightly.

"Sam," Dean was taken aback slightly by the harsh and raspy sound of his voice. ", you have to stop. You've done enough, I'm okay now." Dean pulled at Sam's left shoulder that was angled slightly toward him. He gathered his strength and forcibly, as forcibly as he could, turned Sam toward him. Their eyes met and Dean tried to smile his normal cocky smile, but the only thing he could muster was a small genuine grin that made Sam's eyes glisten even more than they already were.

"Fine," Sam managed to choke out. ", I'm going to get us out of here. Dean, close your eyes and don't let go of me for anything okay." Sam made sure Dean was all set before glancing back over to Meg, who was still pinned to the wall by Sam's powers, but able to breathe again. She smirked and mouthed something at him before Sam shifted them out. Out of the building, out of Texas, and most importantly, out of Meg's reach.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Supernatural**_

_**Ta-dah! The past is revealed! I hope it answers some questions and brings new ones. If something doesn't match, please let me know because I could have forgotten something somewhere. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading this far and please review!**_

_**The Beast Within Chapter Eleven**_

Sam had used one of the last spurts of his energy to teleport Dean and himself to the only safe location he could think of, Bobby's. Even though Sam knew he ran the risk of being tortured or possibly killed, he had to get Dean somewhere where his wounds could be treated. He had hoped that they would appear upstairs on a bed, but unfortunately they ended up landing in the middle of the living room, right on top of Bobby's antique coffee table. Sam landed first, but was tackled by Dean and the wind was knocked out of him as he was crushed between Dean and the floor.

Sam heard Bobby yell something, but his ears were ringing and his head was spinning. _Crap, I used too much energy. I used _that_ again when I wasn't supposed to. My storage is fried._ Sam growled when he felt someone pull on his arms. It ended up being John, trying to get Sam from underneath a half conscious Dean. Sam struggled from his grasp and once he was free from Dean's weight, he scurried to a wall so his back wasn't left open. Sam wiped at his face and dried blood was scraped off from under his nose and chin. He could feel more blood trying to spill out his nose and his consciousness was also fading slowly. Sam forced himself to stay awake long enough to know if Dean was okay.

…

**a few minutes before**

"John, for God's sake, sit your ass down, or I swear I fill break one of your legs!" Bobby lashed out at John. He had watched him pace for two and a half hours and it was getting extremely irritating. They had both been awake for 48 hours trying to dig up as much as they could about demons, omens, exorcisms, and whatever else. Bobby already had tons of stuff on exorcisms, but you could never be too careful he would say. Bobby had set them up in the living room, using all the space to stack books and pin papers to the walls and windows. The room was looking like a serial killer's hideout.

"I can't Bobby; I got a bad feeling about something." John could feel his stomach twist and he wondered what it was exactly that was eating at him. It could be about trying to find the yellow eyed demon, it could be Dean's search for Sam, or it could be what he ate for lunch. All he knew was that something bad was going to happen or that it already had.

Just then, a high pitched squeal filled the room and both men covered their ears and squished their eyes in pain. If they had blinked, they would have missed Sam and Dean appear from thin air right in front of them. Unluckily it was right above the coffee table was positioned and Sam had the grace to land chest first on top of it, smashing it to pieces. Dean smacked onto Sam and John immediately saw the blood on Dean. Once the high pitched noise ceased, John ran to grab Sam, even though it was slightly reluctantly, from underneath Dean. He didn't need Sam suffocating after Dean had apparently risked his life to find him. Bobby had cursed and ran to get the first aid kit.

"Dean! Hey!" John tried to rouse his semiconscious son. Dean groaned then snapped his eyes open. He bolted upright, but grimaced and clutched at his chest. He franticly turned his head from side to side, looking for something.

"Sam's by the wall, but first, I want to treat your wounds. Dean! Look at me!" John forced Dean's face toward him and stared into slightly glazed eyes, but John knew that they still burned bright. He sighed and reached for the kit that Bobby was handing him. John nodded his head toward Sam and Bobby got the silent message.

Bobby stepped hesitantly toward Sam as he leaned against the wall, head bent back and panting. Bobby could see blood run down his face, but saw no other wounds. He knelt cautiously next to the boy and tried to touch his face but was stopped midway by Sam's hand. Sam had caught Bobby's wrist and was squeezing it tentatively and gave a pathetic glare.

"Is Dean okay?" Sam spoke loud enough for John to hear and he would have told Sam, but he was certain that Dean had been hurt because of Sam.

"I'm fine, just a little worse for wear." Dean chuckled and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, much to John's protests. "Hey Dad, sorry about the table Bobby." Dean grinned a cheeky grin to his dad and Bobby, both sighing and knowing that he was okay enough to joke.

"Dean, I think your chest needs some stitches. Sit still for a few minutes." Dean, Bobby, and John sat in silence as John worked to clean, stitch, and bandage Dean. Sam had finally passed out and was breathing a little easier, which pleased Dean, but his nose was still bleeding at a slow, but small, rate.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby had moved to sit on the couch and was ready to get the information that John was also eager to hear.

"I ended up hitting on the wrong waitress," Dean sat stoically as his dad continued stitching. ", she ended up being a demon. Instead of just being any old demon, she was Sam's half-sister. She used me as bait to get to Sam, but he's actually stronger than he looks. He totally saved my ass, again, so please don't kill him behind my back." Dean gave a stern look to both of the older men.

"Stitching's done." John lifted himself then Dean from the floor and sighed again. There was no arguing this time, but Dean only said not to kill him, that didn't mean he had to trust him yet.

As Dean stood he felt like he was forgetting something. Suddenly it hit him. He moved to quickly rid himself of his pants and searched his left thigh vigorously. There was no stab wound at all. Even if he had been a little woozy, Dean knew that Meg had stabbed him there. _Sam!_ Dean rushed to Sam's side after sliding his pants back on. He gently tapped his cheek and called his name, a little bit of panic seeping through. Sam's eyes fluttered open and a small grin graced his lips.

"Dean, you're okay." Sam pushed himself higher on the wall and rubbed his temples.

"Sam, what happened to my leg? What did you do?" Dean shook Sam's left shoulder so he wouldn't lose focus. His nose was bleeding faster now that he was awake.

"I got rid of it for you. You were going to die if you kept it. So I gave you a little boost." Sam's eyes focused on Dean's and he held Dean's gaze.

"What do you mean you 'got rid of it'? Dad, can you get me a towel?" Dean threw a look over his shoulder to see his dad already reaching over to give him a towel. Dean took it and held it under Sam's nose gently. After about ten minutes the blood finally stopped flowing and Sam could answer the question that was left lingering. Bobby and John were leaning slightly forward so they could hear.

"What I mean is that I sped up your cells natural regenerating ability. I gave you some energy, since you were almost out."

"Does that mean you gave some of your life to Dean?" Bobby stood up in shock once he made the connection. He'd read about something like this before. Missouri had also told him about it once.

"What?!" Dean couldn't stop himself from shouting. Sam flinched a little from the volume. His head was still pounding.

"I couldn't just let you die Dean. Meg almost severed an important artery and you were bleeding out too much." Sam made himself stand and he wobbled slightly as he moved to find a chair so he could sit down comfortably.

"Who is Meg?" John finally spoke up and everyone's eyes were on him.

"Meg Masters is my half-sister. She's an expert in torture and information gathering. She's Azazel's third in command." Sam replied as he sat in a wooden chair at the other table in Bobby's living room.

"She's after you Sam." Dean grabbed a seat in front of Sam and watched him as he sighed and slouched in his seat.

"I know, which means she's after you now too. And that means I have to tell you everything, from the beginning. I owe you that much anyway."

"Hold on, do you think that if you tell us this that we'll trust you?" John's anger was about to bubble over but one look at that sad loneliness in Sam's eyes and it just sort of died.

"No, I don't expect anyone to trust me, that was not my intent. But, I hope knowing can help you survive. Because once you know, you can fight." Sam put on a serious face and Dean readied himself for a story that would probably change him forever.

…...

"My mother's name was Jennifer Padalecki. She was a small town singer at a local bar when she met her husband. He was a soldier that had recently arrived back home. They fell in love and were soon married. She ended up getting pregnant. But, the happiness they felt didn't last long. Eight months into the pregnancy, my mother was hit by a drunk driver. She survived but the baby didn't. Sadly, her husband had ended up back overseas and was killed in a terrorist bombing. She was left in the hospital for weeks with nothing but her sorrow. She was an only child and her parents had died when she was young so she was all alone. And her bad luck just kept coming. A year later she was attacked by a werewolf, but she was miraculously saved by a hunter. She never told me his name, but she told me what he felt like and you kind of feel like him Dean," Sam glanced over to Dean and smiled before he continued. ", unfortunately he was a little late in saving her from being changed. For some reason though, she was able to maintain her human side. She could change at will, but only during a half or full moon. Azazel came to my mother four months after being changed. He told her the same thing he told your mom, Dean, that he would give her a child. She had been alone all that time, and so very lonely, so she didn't even stop to think about it, and ,ta-dah, here I am, so she must have been suitable. She was fooled into thinking he was some sort of god. When I was four, she finally realized what he was and she ran. We ran for years. As you know I'm half werewolf, but I'm also…," Sam paused and Dean was about to protest, but John gave him a disapproving glare. Sam looked at Dean earnestly and his eyes welled up with tears, but they never fell.

"Your also part demon." Bobby was the one to break the depressing silence. Sam lowered his face and nodded sadly. Bobby crossed his arms and leaning back while giving a whistle. John kept his poker face on the whole time while Dean's face was lit up with shock and disbelief.

"I have psychic abilities because of that, but it isn't only limited to what you've already seen, there's so much more. Azazel knows it too, that's why he came back to get me. My mother ran so long, that it took too much out of her. She got terribly sick six years ago and died. She was given a funeral by the town that we had stayed in for about four months. The people were nice, but it wasn't safe. She told me to run and leave her behind, but I couldn't just leave her. I should have run. As soon as she died, He came. I would recognize those disgusting eyes anywhere, even if he changed his face. He told them I was his son that my mom had kept from him. They got caught in his spell so easily. All those years running and I still ended up with the bastard." Sam grit his teeth and could feel his inner wolf bristle its fur and could feel himself shift slightly. His nails grew and his canines elongated. His pupils dilated and a low rumbling sound could be heard in his throat.

"Sam." Hearing his name from Dean made Sam calm down almost immediately. He looked up to see Dean smiling at him and Sam's burden was lifted a little. Dean gave a small nod and Sam took a deep, calming, breath before continuing.

"His main base was in Michigan the last time I checked. After he came and got me that's where we went. Day after day, night after night, it was nothing but training, training, and more training. I spent four awful years with him and his sick 'family'. Meg was there and she was as much a bitch then as she is now. I learned terrible things there, but not once did I use them on anyone or anything except demons. I can hurt the demon inside without hurting the host. That was the only good thing I learned in that hell hole." As Sam said the last part he couldn't help but remember all the terrible things he went through. Never would he tell Dean about them, no one but him should ever bare that burden. That was his secret and his alone.

"It's ironic that the things he was teaching me helped me escape. I took a chance when I saw one and was out of there. It wasn't easy though. Hours through the forest surrounding the base until jumping from a cliff to a river below. That was two years ago, and since then I've been trying to stop Azazel from getting what he wants whenever I can."

"Isn't the thing He wants most you though?" John was processing the whole of what Sam had said, but none of it helped him figure out what the yellow eyed demons plan was, at least not yet anyway.

"Yes, but I'm only one part. I learned that I wasn't the only kid that he was after. I'm to be his general, but I'm not the one leading the demon army. He's going to have other psychic children do that. My job was to lead _them_. I was able to save only a handful of those kids, but too many were taken before I could get to them."

"Hold on, how many of those kids are there?" Dean's brain was working on overtime.

"Too many. Azazel makes them every year, but it didn't start recently. He's been doing this for a really long time now. The oldest are 22 and the youngest are six months, and those are only the ones I've met, there could be people older or younger than that. They all have some form of psychic affinity. The only reason I'm called general is because I'm more powerful than the demons and the other psychics. The only thing that makes me different is the werewolf blood running through me. With the psychics Azazel has the power to open hell's gates, specifically, the one made by Samuel Colt. I don't know where it is or when he's planning on opening it, but I'm guessing that he isn't powerful enough yet."

"Why do you say that?" Bobby rejoined the discussion after reorganizing what he knew.

Sam sighed and rubbed his temples in a steady rhythm. "It's sad to say that if Azazel had the power to open the gate then he would have already. He wants this so badly that he's willing to wait who knows how many years, but if there was such a rush with making me, then he must be getting impatient and sloppy."

"Well, I'm going to bed. I don't know about you idjits, but I'm dead tired." Bobby got up from his position on the couch and headed up the stairs.

"I'm going too." John rose from his place and locked eyes with Sam. They had a silent conversation for a few seconds before John left the room also.

"Well, until we know for sure what's going to happen, I'm getting some shut eye. You should too Sam, you've exhausted yourself." Dean leaned back in his seat to stretch and yawned in the process. He rose and noticed Sam's head down, hair blocking his eyes, and his shoulders shaking. He thought Sam must have been crying, but he was surprised to hear him start to laugh.

Dean stood there, marveling at the sight. He'd never heard Sam laugh, and it was amazing. He sounded so much younger and more innocent than he was. Dean couldn't help but smile and feel his chest warm a little from Sam's laughs. After a few minutes Sam stopped and stood from his chair. He wiped a falling tear from his watering eyes before going to stand next to Dean. Dean swung an arm around Sam's neck and gave him a noogie.

"Come on kiddo, time for bed. Tomorrow, you have to take me back to Texas to get my baby. Then we're driving back here so we can figure out how to start a plan to save human kind." Dean pulled Sam up the stairs and Sam couldn't help but smile because he knew that he finally, after all those years, found what he was running to.


End file.
